The Meaning of Family
by TopazMatriarch
Summary: What is a Family? Are we bound by blood? Or do we just mentally decided who they are? After finding someone with the same devotion as him, Itachi forces Soraya to give Sauske the life he could never give him. From forced marriages, to swaying loyalties Soraya and Masaru must come to grips with the harsh reality of being a Shinobi. Naruhina, ItaxOC JirayaxTsunade PainxKonan
1. A Familial Ending

A/N: So this is my very first fanfic. Well I created one when I was 13 but ditched it on the first chapter. I can't even find it anymore. Now in my mid twenties, I'm here again and this time I won't give up as easy because there are many chapters in advanced and I fully intend to finish this fanfic.

This is partly inspired by My Life As Series a Great Naruto Fanfiction series that you should definitely read. Just like her I want to improve on my writing so CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME. I will gladly take a beta who will kind of guide me to be a better writer to.

My brother is also emotionally involved in this since it is his favorite Anime series so if you don't get on me to update he will.

* * *

A Familial Ending

Soraya observed her mother as she was prepping for the Birthday party. Her mother scattered around with her checklist trying to make sure everything was perfect for Soraya and her brother Marasu shared birthday party. Her mother's attempt of perfection was what Soraya silently longed for as a talent. However, she couldn't seem to do anything right, especially, being domestic. Nope her genes decided to go in the athletic direction, which her mother was proud of. Nevertheless, her mother's need for perfection always seemed to target her for criticism. But on special occasions like her Birthday, her mother always went the extra mile to make it extra special. Soraya could care less about the presents, for her it was a silent truce between her and her mother.

Soraya had cream-coffee skin tone with russet colored eyes. Her dark brown hair was very thick and coarse, but with a straight texture. Her brown skin seemed to radiate in the light and she had kind features. Her stature was short and curvy.

Soraya's mother Abigail looked almost nothing like her daughter. Abigail had mid-length hair that was straightened. Her complexion was the same caramel color as her daughter, but the similarities stopped there. Her eyes were dark brown and her features were that of stern woman with high cheekbones.

"I love you, mom", Soraya smiled with excitement. "So tell me again how did ya get two kids literally born 2 years and 363 days apart" Soraya inquired delightfully. She loved the fact that her and Marasu birthdays were so close.

"Well", her mother paused in her response. Her mother, Abigail started on making Masaru's favorite dishes. "You were literally only five minutes from contractions to birth, your brother on the other hand" Abigail exhaled a big breath before she spoke again. "That premie almost killed me, can you believe it was almost 24 hours" she responded in a light southern accent.

Soraya smiled again. "Usually you have more detail than that!", Soraya exclaimed. Soraya knew that her mother got easily distracted with details. A fact that annoyed her but, she knew someone had to focus on those because it wasn't going to be her.

"Look at here...", her mother jested. "I am trying to make this Gumbo and Lasagna-"

"And I made the birthday cake" she chimed in. "Mom, what if you were gone tomorrow, I would have nothing to tell your future grandchildren" Soraya exaggerated. In reality Soraya had lots of stories. She remembered every one. Soraya really enjoyed those moments when Abigail and her dad told stories.

Masaru walked in with their Dad, Daniel. Both of them had fishing poles and dead fish in tow. Masaru loved fishing, so every year since he was four their father would take him fishing regardless if he had school or not.

Daniel had a Mahogany complexion with dark brown eyes. Masaru looked almost exactly like his sister except his eyes were a deeper shade of reddish-brown.

Masaru had the uncanny resemblance of his sister.

"If you set that in my Kitchen, I will cut you with this knife"

"Don't worry mom, Dad was just bringing them in to tease" Masaru set his things down and let a huge breath of exhaustion. "He may want something later, that's also why he start arguments with you", Masaru exclaimed a matter of factly. Soraya sighed she knew that no one definitely didn't understand him. Masaru's speech impediment sounded like gibberish and she was the only one could decipher it. "It's something called foreplay that dad told me about".

"What did he say Soraya" inquired Abigail with an icy aura forming around her.

Apparently there was a word that made her Father nervous and his eyes begged not to repeat what was just said. With a straight face Soraya did the universal sign language for money and her father nodded.

"He said that he had a great time fishing with Daddy, and that he is really excited that our birthday party is today.

"That's right 11:50 is almost here", Daniel chimed in loudly. Breathing a sigh in relief.

Eleven-Fifty P.M on April 10th and 11th was the day their parents decided that their children would celebrate their birthdays. Especially since both were born at 11:50 pm. Naturally the birthday party would start on the eldest birthday first (Soraya Age 12) and end with the youngest (Masaru turning 9). To feel that each child felt some type of individuality on their birthday each had their own activity they chose to do separately. Masaru almost always chose fishing and the past two years Soraya decided to make their own cake and help Abigail in the Kitchen.

"Yeah only 4.5 hours", Soraya chimed in.

"I'm going to take a nap, do you wanna come with Masaru". Masaru smiled and she rolled her eyes and patted his head. "Wash-up first, I don't want my bed smelly", she retorted. Masaru hurried. Soraya patiently waited for Masaru to enter her room.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "It's our birthday how can you be sad". Masaru looked disheartened. . He knew that he should be excited and for the most part he was but...

"Are you upset that you don't have your own birthday party, because I can fix that". Masaru shook his head. That was the furthest thing from his mind.

"Are you upset that our cousins may not come over?" he shook his head again. Though it wouldn't be the same without them.

"Did someone make fun of you again, I swear you better tell me the jerk who did and I will finish them",

"It wasn't me they made fun of", his eyes were downcast. Soraya cursed that she knew every word that he said.

"It was about me wasn't it", Soraya smiled sadly. She was use to that kind of teasing.

"Yes, and I hit him and he may tell his mom andImaygetintrouble", Masaru started to tear up. "They called you stupid and I said it wasn't your fault you can't read your just different."

"Calm down you little brat" She sighed "Don't hit anybody on my behalf I'm supposed to be protecting ya" She sighed again. "Plus whatever I lack you got natural genius and I got the people skills" Soraya hugged him. "Different sides of the same coin"

"That's not what Dad says, Dad says that real men protect the women in their lives"

"What has he protected us from really", she thought but she digressed. "Well next time you get in a fight you come get me" "Go to sleep"

* * *

Soraya looked around and suddenly she was in a vast barren field. There was smoke everywhere and she noticed that bodies were everywhere. She glanced everywhere looking for her brother. For some reason Soraya knew that he was here...fighting. The ground rumbled and it was there she noticed an explosion in the distance. A mixture of shock and terror ran through her veins and all she could do was scream.

Then Soraya felt the world shift, she was now in a Stadium. She was anxious about something. She glanced to her right and noticed an old Asian man in a strange hat talking to someone pale and skinny with a snake like tongue. Soraya knew that conversation couldn't be good then she heard a loud explosion and... an ominous melody.

Her world seemed to warp again. This time she was in valley watching from a distance two men also fighting. One was screaming at the other, while the older looking one seemed way too calm. She finally noticed that they were brothers. A black blaze filled around the large perimeter and she was inside it. The younger one seemed to morph into a monster while the other seemed to summon a demonic samurai.

"Stop it", she cried.

Then her world went black.

* * *

Soraya was woken up by her Dad, Daniel. "Having night terror's on your birthday is not a good sign." Except that wasn't her Dad's voice but her grandmother, Naomi. Soraya forgetting about her terrifying dream dashed over to her grandmother.

"Nice to see you grandmother" Masaru also gave his grandmother a hug, but his face remained stoic.

"The rest of the family is downstairs waiting" Masaru hurried downstairs while Soraya decided to go wash her face.

"Daniel why don't you go ahead and go down there me and my oldest granddaughter need a little chat", Soraya stiffened that was usually never a good thing. It was usually chats about her being lazy in school or any type of scolding. Of all days not on her birthday.

"What was your dream about"

"Honestly Grandmother I can't make sense of it. It was like being in one of my favorite TV shows but me being a character and living in it. It was terrifying." Soraya started to cry.

"What do you remember?" She asked "Distinctly"

"Old Man with weird hat and a snake man, but not like those in the Bayou. There were also two other men with red eyes with power that I have never seen before..They conjured monsters.

Her grandmother stopped her before she went into hysterics.

"Listen to me our family was born with natural gifts that always manifest itself." Her Grandmother started to tear up. "I wish I had more time"

"Grandmother you're not that old your only 49, you're a very young grandmother." Her Grandmother smacked her upside the head. "It's 56 outside of this household"

"Anyway your powers seen to be of prophecy and you are an empath"

"If you're anything like my mother the foretelling won't help you much, but your empathy will. You can feel people which can be very beneficial if you choose to work in a field of manipulation or service"

"What kind of jobs are those and pretty sure you shouldn't be telling me how to manipulate people. That's wrong." Soraya pointed out.

"But it can be used to your advantage and you will learn the world is not black and white no matter how much of a self righteous bitch you think I and your mother are"

Soraya gasped and started hyperventilating "What!"

"Yeah I can read minds" her Grandmother said "Your face it was amazing", she laughed so hard. Soraya brushed it off as something that her Grandmother had experience with. Although, lately she was thinking that, but there was no way she could read her mind like that. She was going to stick with the "old people were once young" cliche'

"There is so much to tell you, but promise me if anything happens, grab the gifts that are given to you today," Soraya nodded. "It's imperative that you do"

"Grandmother, let's have a girls day tomorrow with you, me and mom." "I feel that we need it, we have to reconnect and stop this feuding".

"You are wise beyond your years, but understand that sometimes the negative is only part of what makes us family and as the matriarch of this family you have to understand Family is not about who is in your family or who you consider family as much as it is about how your family functions. It's okay to be dysfunctional at times, but know there will be moments where you know it will be worth it. Your fate is to have a big family and not all necessarily by blood. You can't help whom you love, but try to guard your heart and know people don't always have your best interest and things are not always as they appear."

Soraya intently listened. She was use to the long speeches but this one seemed totally different. Her grandmother sighed. "Okay let's go open gifts it's 11:45"

Soraya hurried down the stairs. Elated but knowing that there was something off about her grandmother today. As she watched the party commenced her grandmother was smiling and joining in the festatives. It was natural for her, Soraya did inherit her social butterfly personality through her. But sadness, fear and...anger loomed over her. "Empath you say?" she thought.

Soraya glanced at her brother. "Happiness and anticipation" She then glanced at her mother. "Tired, disgust, relief and indignation". But her mother smiled and looked happy. Soraya came to the sad realization that she wasn't happy. It wasn't her fault if her husband had a different mistress every night she would probably feel the same way. She glanced at her dad he felt almost the exact same. "They both either need to get a divorce or couples therapy because this will only get worse" she thought. It was that moment Soraya went to her mother and held her hand.

"I'm happy for this party and I hope you had fun baking with me today", Soraya was silently pleading for a little happiness from her. Which gladly came through.

"I did and thank you" Abigail smiled. "Look at the time 11:55, time to sing Happy Birthday".

Everyone started to sing happy birthday to Soraya and Masaru. However Soraya got to open her gifts first. Soraya decided to open her gifts from her grandparents first. It was wrapped in pink paper with a white bow on the top. She opened it and there were books inside. Soraya was delighted she loved books and couldn't wait until she finally understood the writings of the human language. It also made her happy because it meant that her grandparents believed in her.

"A...Life's...Journey".

"Good, these books are our own personal journals of stories and other things we want passed to you." Soraya felt delighted. She love history and wanted to make a genealogy spread on her family.

"This makes me very happy", she said as she started to tear up.

"Well, there's everyone your Aunt Hitomi, Dad, Mom, sadly your grandfather, me, your great grandmother, but she didn't finish hers, been working on it for three years, notice how mine is the thickest over 1,000 pages"

"You're only 49 what on earth is 1000 pages worth"

"Careful", she said with a glare. "You might swallow a fly with your mouth open" Soraya stiffened.

"Okay my turn" The present was in a sky blue bag. It was a backpack in it was new shoes, a cookbook and few clothes that looked more Japanese. "Is this a Yukata, and a Kimono? Are we going to Japan?" There were also a few Japanese snacks.

"Not this year, but in the future we just grabbed them because you seemed to be obsessed with Japanese culture and documentaries lately."

"SAVE THE BEST FOR LAST" yelled Daniel. His was in a purple bag. This time it was a watch, a book about basic first aid, and from what she could tell medical herbs. That was thoughtful since she wanted to be a doctor. Then a pink decorative knife with a butterfly crest fell out of the bag, on the other side was a swirl and a symbol that looked like a fan. It was pretty, but could do a lot of damage. "Hold the knife like this, whatever you do, don't just leave it like you're going to poke someone..." Soraya watched as her dad demonstrated some fighting techniques and she mimicked them.

"Wait for me", said her young Aunt. "A book on diplomacy". Soraya kinda felt her self esteem go down with all these books. She could sound-out but that was painfully so slow she couldn't comprehend what she was reading.

"Don't worry" her grandmother remarked. "I was in your shoes at your age, it literally clicked to me one day, like it will in you and then no one can make you stop reading." She kissed her head. "Just remember knowledge makes a woman dangerous, for the time being practice reading with your brother"

The clock finally struck midnight. "Time for birthday boy".

"Right on time". Their dad went first. Masaru got a sword, the hilt was red and had the same design as Soraya knife.

"Wow"

Masaru continued looking in the bag. A book called "The Art of War" Soraya picked up. He also got a watch.

From his mother he did not get Yukata but some functional clothes and an antique watch. Masaru seemed to be obsessed with watches, lions and gators so she could tell this would be the theme.

From his grandmother he got a book of riddles. His Aunt gave him a book on diplomacy and his mother gave him clothes, puzzle and a rubix cube.

"I don't know why you got him that its not going to occupy him long. Soraya snatched the rubix cube from her brother. "Don't solve it now, cherish it for a minute."

"Is that it" asked Masaru. "Because I'm tired". He wasn't really tired but Masaru and Soraya had their own tradition of giving their gifts in private.

"Yes go wash up you two, you got school in the morning"

Soraya and Masaru hurried and got their showers and went to their conjoined room. Both sat on her bed. "This is for you", she said excitedly. It was wrapped in red wrapping paper and gold bow. Masaru teared it open. There was a box inside and he hastily opened it. It was an Arrow necklace with gold and black beads. "I blessed it with the spirit of protection, just in case I can't be there for you" Masaru shrugged off her superstition but accepted the gift anyway and put it on. It was pretty neat.

"I saved up two year's allowance for this" Masaru was very excited. "I also tutor some older kids secretly on the side," He placed the wrapped gift in her hands. "Benefits of being a genius" Soraya could feel it and his anticipation. She opened it and gasped. "Masaru this is well over a normal nine year old's salary".

"I know, I said two years"

"How do they understand you", she asked.

"I teach them sign language first, and I have been getting better with your help, plus technology", he said a matter factly.

"You're not the only one who is clever", he chimed. The box contained a diamond and Amethyst watch and the necklace was a simple gold necklace with a purple lotus in the middle. She put them on and they accented her very well.

"Well you sure have good taste".

Then there was a knock on the door. Soraya looked outside of her window and noticed no cars. "How strange, the birthday party is over and we aren't expecting any late night visitors."

"We need to leave," Masaru whispered anxiously. It was then Soraya felt it exhilaration and malice. Soraya just knew that both her and her brother were in danger.

""... promise me if anything happens, grab the gifts."

"Come with me" she whispered. This is what her grandmother was worrying about. Soraya started putting pieces together from there talk from earlier. Soraya heard screaming in the kitchen. She went to the other staircase to try to get to the dining room where her presents still where. She saw the dining room in sight on it, was her pink backpack and Masaru's back as well. It looked stuffed so her mother must of just put all the things in there to avoid clutter.

It was then Soraya noticed a hand by the coach which had a wedding band on it. Staring at her and her brother were dead eyes of her mother. She covered her mouth to stop from screaming. She glanced around more aware of her surroundings.

"Masaru no matter what you see stay quiet." It was then she noticed five men were in her home all in black. However they had headbands with a metal plate with symbols that she could not see due to the darkness.

"There are seven of them". How did he...she had no time to think she had to focus.

Bang. Bang. Two dropped dead. Her Aunt held a loaded rifle when her Aunt noticed that she got the intruders attention she ran in another direction. They soon purused her Aunt. Soraya dashed and grab both backpacks. It was then she felt someone behind her. The man raised what looked like a Katana and was about to strike, but metal clashed with metal.

Her father stopped the blade before it touched her skin.

"Naomi and Hitomi get them out of here, it's time." Soraya put on her backpack and paused. What was he talking about.

"Soraya, I'm sorry about everything and sorry I wasn't the best husband to your mother, but hopefully I was a good dad" Soraya started to cry. Soraya was about to go towards her dad but was about to run toward her dad but was grabbed by her Aunt.

"DAD NO-"

"MASARU REMEMBER PROTECTING IS MORE THAN JUST STRENGTH". Soraya noticed her Aunt falling to the ground. An arrow was in her back. Soraya grabbed the bag and caught up with her grandmother and Masaru.

"Grandmother where are we going, who are those men, what do they want."

"We must keep running we are not at the rendezvous point yet, we are almost there"

"Grandmother we are in the middle of nowhere Texas, whats happening"

"Here we are", Soraya noticed that they ran into a forest close to their home.

"I don't have much time" Her grandmother stepped back. "Do the following hand signs with me" A scroll like parchment appeared and opened itself. She placed her hands in front of them.

"Dog, Ram, Horse, Hawk, Tiger". A purple light started to grow and wind started to come from it.

"This is a portal and I would like to go with you but there seems that someone wants to fight."

"How right you are Matriarch of the Rui Clan"

A man came into the full moon light. He had long brown hair with Two locks wrapped in bandages framed either side of his face. The man had red eyes, but not the red eyes in her dream Soraya contemplated.

"If it isn't Indra Otsutsuki" Her grandmother chuckled. "Well I'm glad to die at the hands handsome face at least, but you won't have my grandchildren"

"The Rui clan will die just like the Uzumaki"

"Not on your life,"

"Soraya grab your brother and go through that portal."

Soraya grabbed Masaru and ran through the portal. Heavy wind swept them both and they both watched as their Grandmother collapsed on the ground with a scream. When they reached the other side both of them collapsed into unconsciousness.


	2. Koi no Yokan

Chapter 2

Koi no Yokan

Soraya and Masaru entered the new dimension with a powerful thud. Masaru started to panic. He was an unknown territory and he just knew that he wasn't going to see his family again.

"Don't cry" said Soraya wiping her brothers eyes. We both need each other to figure this out" Soraya huffed. She helped her brother up and brushed some of the dirt off. She noticed that there were trees all around them. They were in a forest but the trees were different and it was much denser

Soraya hated the fact that Masaru was in pajamas and slippers while she was in a nightgown and barefoot. Then it clicked to her there were some clothes in both in their backpacks.

Masaru was already changing in his clothes. Soraya hated that he was already one step ahead if her.

"I'll go behind a tree and change", Soraya grabbed some clothes and started to head off.

"No", he said firmly grabbing her hand.

"Why", Soraya asked in protest

"Because separating is stupid".

As soon as he said that they heard someone walking towards them.

"So you two are the source of that chakra surge?"remarked rouge looking stranger.

Masaru noticed two men coming towards them and Soraya noticed to more men from the side. Masaru froze because they were clearly outnumbered. Soraya on the other hand was calculating the odds which were not good.

"Looks like it's our lucky day fellas we got ourself a beauty" Soraya didn't really like how they were referring to her, intuitively she knew any comment from this group was dangerous.

"My brother and I are just looking for shelter and food", Soraya pleaded.

"We will gladly take you because you would make a mighty fine woman". Soraya"s skin crawled. She was going through her choices be killed or go with the guys.

"Kill the boy!", the supposed leader laughed heartily.

Protective instinct came over Soraya. "I won't let you touch a finger on him"

"Or what you'll die first", he mocked

Soraya grabbed Masaru"s katana. She then pressed her brother behind her in response. Masaru was stiff as a board.

"Even in death I will protect him", Soraya remarked

"I bet you don't even know how to use that thing"

"I would love to test it out on you", Soraya responded boldly.

* * *

Itachi and Orochimaru walked quietly through the night that was lit by the full moon. Neither of them talking to each other. Itachi had nothing to say to Orochimaru who he did not trust. Both of them were adorned with the trademark black cloaks with red clouds.

Both of them felt a shift in the wind. Itachi was puzzled but didn't show it.

"That immense chakra surge. I never felt that before. Orochimaru smirked and flicked his long tongue. "Let's go check it out", said Orochimaru.

"That Chakra was different" thought Itachi. Itachi decided to follow his own curiosity and head to the source of the power.

When they got to the source Itachi noticed two children the girl was in a protective stance and the boy was behind her. They were clearly outnumbered and he was curious to see what she should actually do. She had no skilled stance, therefore he deducted that she had no formal training.

"What a tragedy for someone as cute as her to die and be ravished by men", gleamed Orochimaru. "And that boy I can taste his fear from here"

"I don't care", stated Itachi and started to turn away.

"Even in death I will protect him". Itachi stopped in his tracks. His eyes started to water. "That devotion"

* * *

Soraya didn't charge at them first her father taught her better than that.

"Stay cool under pressure and let them come to you", she chanted repeatedly in her head.

One of the men came at her and Masaru. She didn't move from her stance until he was close enough. She then swung Masaru's new katana and sliced the man's hand.

"YOU BITCH. AHHH"

Soraya opened her eyes and noticed the hand by her. "Okay I just cut off a hand" She readied her stance again. "For once in your life focus Masaru's life is in your hands to." Soraya cleared her throat. "I told you to stay away". Soraya could tell that she was way out if her depth in this situation and she knew Masaru knew it to.

"I see you like it rough when I get to you I will make sure you scream as long as you live and I plan on keeping you alive for a while"

"How rude to scare poor innocent children" A smooth deep voice said. Soraya noticed a man coming out of the tree line. A cloak of black and red clouds looked ominous as his red doted eyes.

"Who are you" Soraya's confusion turned to annoyance. "Great someone else I have to fight"

"You apparently are not from these parts" she heard someone else hiss. Soraya suddenly felt someone near her ear. "For now he's your saving grace".

"What in God's name", she leaped from where she stood and pointed her sword toward Orochimaru. "How did you get behind me so fast?"

Orochimaru grabbed her and forced her head to watch the impending action. "That doesn't matter, just turn around and watch magnificence", Orochimaru smiled in a devilish manner and sniffed her.

"I will give you one chance to leave", Itachi stated.

"Yeah right you think your sharingan is going to scare us away. She is going to make great profit even after I'm done with her."

"Yes, I know you know Bokata, selling children to perverts. Killing you wouldn't stop the process will it? Taking away the lives of those that have so much to offer the world so dishonorable". Itachi laughed "But who am I to talk about honor"

Soraya could feel the rage underneath the man's smile. She could feel the coldness coming from him and she was glad that wasn't towards her. Soraya glanced at Masaru his eyes widened even more like scared of something and then he seemed to relax.

"Killing you won't solve the problem, but it will feel so GOOD"

Soraya could feel it all his rage, confidence, and numbness. But she registered there was absolutely no fear. She started to have anxiety but she couldn't look away. Her brother just stared at the scene.

Itachi was suddenly In front of the man and blood sputtered out of his neck. The man soon feel on the ground with his eyes wide open staring at Soraya. A stream of blood flowed in his body. Soraya could feel the pure exhilaration that replaced the numbness he felt. The men then rushed at Itachi. Itachi still appreciating his first kill sighed and smiled. Everything seemed to be so surreal. The men were rushing towards Itachi, then one by one were on the ground dead within seconds. Itachi was adorned with blood and he enjoyed it.

Soraya then felt the numbness come back to Itachi and his usual blank stare came back. Itachi noticed the whole time Soraya's intense observation.

"Child what is your name", asked Itachi directing his gaze towards Soraya.

Soraya seemed to lose her voice at first but quickly recovered. "I'M NOT A CHILD, I'M 12!". Soraya quickly noticed that the Katana wasn't in her hands and quickly searched around for a weapon. She noticed the knife that she got for her birthday and held it out as a warning.

She paused debating if she should tell him her real name. "It's Soraya" Soraya noticed all the bodies immediately, but she felt strange because it did not affect her. What really affected her was this man's presence. The numbness came back to him. "And that's Masaru", she pointed to her brother. "Stay back"

"Is that anyway to thank your saviors?", asked Orochimaru.

Soraya seemed to think about it but didn't let her guard down. Itachi looked at her with a sense of appeal. For a moment Soraya could feel something from Itachi, it was so fleeting though she didn't have enough time for her thoughts to describe it. But, it was enough to let her guard down just a little to look into Itachi's eyes.

It was then Itachi noticed that she was not coming with him willing without further investigation. Itachi deducted that the bodies around the area was not going to help in her decision. That left Itachi with a choice for them come with him and avoid unknown danger or come with him where he can monitor the danger? Itachi was intrigued with her protectiveness over her brother. She willing gave her life away without a thought. Something made him want to protect her and he could tell that her protective spirit was just the tip of the iceberg. But he had to maintain a reputation.

"You are coming with me," commanded Itachi.

"The Heck I will", exclaimed Soraya. "I don't know who the hell you are or where we are"

"You owe me", said Itachi in a dark tone.

"I don't owe you jack, I don't even know you", Soraya grabbed Masaru's hand and started to run. Itachi was quickly infront of them. Orochimaru was collecting their things nonchalantly humming a tune.

"You know me soon enough" Soraya glared into Itachi's eye. Itachi used that opportunity to put her in a genjutsu. She started to sweat and her breath became more shallow. Within a few moments she collapsed unceremoniously to the ground. Masaru gasped bending down towards her sister. Itachi walked towards her intending to pick her up. Itachi then noticed blood coming from his hand. "A cut?"

Itachi glanced down at Masaru that held the dagger out in front of his sister. A glare coming from him. His stare was clear. Stay away. Itachi felt that this was redeeming quality of Masaru. He also had a sense of devotion towards his sibling.

"If you remain out here you will surely die. You do recognize that?" Masaru lowered the dagger.

"I will carry the girl", said Orochimaru.

"The boy will walk and keep up", said Itachi. "I will carry the girl". Orochimaru was again reminded that Itachi did not trust him. He didn't really care, it just proved even more than his genius was superb.

"Fine, Uchiha if I had a pretty girl like that in my arms...", he laughed. "Well lets just say I would have a hard time letting her go".

Itachi felt sickened by the gleam in Orochimaru's eyes. "Leave me be". Orochimaru nodded in agreement and headed eastward. Itachi followed and Masaru was right behind him. Masaru took a deep breath, he knew wherever they were going most likely they will never see their home again. A tear slipped through his eye but he quickly rubbed it away. For now he accepted that the men in black cloaks and red clouds were their saving grace.


	3. Ichariba chode

Chapter 3

Ichariba chode

Soraya awoke and adjusted her eyes to the

bright light. She looked around and noticed this was definitely not her room. She could remember feeling frightened but couldn't remember what she was afraid about. She sat up and turned to the left.

"Eep", she squeaked.

Itachi watched her sleep the entire time. He had a feeling she would try to escape if she awoke and he wasn't there. Orochimaru came through the door with food.

"Rise and Shine", chimed Orochimaru setting the food down in front of her.

"Where is my brother?" She asked.

"Well he is sitting in the kitchen silently of course"

"What do you mean of course", asked Soraya suspiciously. Even with his speech impediment the boy was hyperactive and could not stop talking, even in his sleep. That did not sound right.

"He hasn't said a single word,since we brought you two here", muttered Itachi. "This is the first day he has left your side"

Soraya took a sip of the tea. She gave him a quizzical look and put the cup back down."Are you suggesting I have been sleeping for more than a day?", Soraya started to raise her voice while asking her question.

"We had to sedate you" Orochimaru calmly stood up as if preparing for something. Itachi seemed to remain calm but was alert.

"Why would you...?" Memories came flooding back to her at once. She started Hyperventilating and sweat started to pulse from her veins. She could feel her heart constrict. Soraya layed back down trying to calm herself.

"I see you remember" Itachi sensed her calm.

"Where are from?", asked Orochimaru.

"Texas" Itachi and orochimaru looked at each other in a confused manner. Neither of have heard of this strange place. Itachi decided to perched to the next line of question.

"What is your clan?", asked Itachi.

"Excuse me?", asked Soraya

"What village do you come from?", asked Orochimaru.

Soraya looked a bit confused by that question and their quizzical looks. "Well, my tribes are Cherokee and Seminole but due to the American government making it hard for African Americans to declare Native American status. I'm Cherokee and Seminole in blood only my dad can tell you all about..." Soraya started to go silent. The russet eyed girl remembered that she wasn't going to be seeing him again. She cleared her throat. Maybe she shouldn't be giving them that much information since she didn't know their names.

"What are your names", she asked

Orochimaru grabbed her hand and licked it. "Orochimaru, Hime". Soraya pulled her hand away and Itachi put some distance in between them.

"Itachi", stated Itachi simply.

Soraya suddenly remembered the men attacking her mention his name. She timidly looked in his eyes again. Itachi was studying the girl. He could tell that they were in some traumatic event. The boy not talking was a clue, but her requiring a sedative multiple times just confirmed his assumption.

"Who are your parents and where do you come from",

"I'm not obliged to answer" Soraya crossed her arms in defiance. She definitely wasn't going to tell anybody for now. First, she knew that someone was targeting her family. Second, from the information from her grandmother it was someone from this world that targeted their family. There was a look of sadness from Soraya, but she quickly shook it off. No time for being sad about something that was out of her control. Itachi noticed the change in attitude instantly.

"Why did you save me" she asked with more confidence. She felt uncertainty coming from him even though his stoic stare was intact. However she could feel deceit in his partner which put her on high alert.

"I'm not obliged to answer" Soraya rolled her eyes. Itachi looked smart and calculating. He was definitely observing her which unnerved her.

"My brother and I have to go". Soraya quickly rose and attempted to get out of bed. As soon as her feet touched the ground she felt vertigo and collapsed. Itachi caught her.

"You haven't eaten in days and you have a fever", Itachi said while putting her back in bed. It was then Soraya noticed that her clothes had been changed. She started to blush.

"Konan, is the one who changed you, Itachi here made sure to protect your honor" Soraya calmed down a bit. Konan sounded like a girl's name but there was so little information she knew.

"Where am I"

"In my bedroom", shrugged Itachi. If Soraya wasn't still sick and annoyed she would have hit him.

"I mean where is your bedroom located, what country to be exact"

"We are somewhere in between the border of Fire Country and the Land of Rice and Fields", Orochimaru clarified.

"What do you guys do exactly"

"We are ninjas", Soraya heart started to thump loudly. It all made sense. The reason those men were so highly effective in eliminating her parents. But that meant these people were skilled enough to kill her parents. Soraya thought about the safety and just reacted. Soraya noticed her pink knife next to her bed. Itachi noticed the terrified expression and then glanced at the knife. He knew that she was thinking about attacking him.

"I see you have an attachment to that knife" Itachi grabbed it then examined it. It was then he noticed the familiar fan on the side and the dragon in another. It was a well balanced knife, not the preferred and practical Kunai. However, the knife could do damage if she was taught the proper way to use it.

"Where did you get this?", asked Itachi.

"My birthday" Soraya tried grabbing it from Itachi. Naturally, Itachi dodged her advances easily.

"Why do you have this", Itachi said forcefully. Was she an Uchiha? If he failed to slaughter all of them she could be sent to gain revenge.

"I don't know" Soraya shrugged. "because my dad knows I like knives", Soraya watched him examine it thoroughly.

Orochimaru glanced at the knife and noticed the fan as well. "Things have got a little interesting"

"Is this the damn Spanish Inquisition" Soraya sighed. She needed to calm down. Her going ballistic would not help the situation at all. She exhaled. "Look I had a bad day", she remembered that she had been sedated, "Okay maybe more, but I'm going through a tough time and all I want to do is keep Masaru and me safe" she said in a calm annoyed manner.

* * *

Masaru was really thankful that the blue haired lady, Konan made him cereal with a side of eggs. He was quick to stop her with the milk, which he was allergic to. and Masaru was reminded that he had not eaten in a number of days. Three to be exact.

"What's your name", Konan asked

Masaru stared at her with intensity and frowned. He really did not feel like talking, plus he didn't know if he could trust her. And, it wasn't like she could understand what he could say anyway.

Konan sighed and started walking away. Masaru alert reached out for her and grabbed her hand. Konan recognized the gesture. He didn't want her to leave. Kona smiled.

"I guess you like me".

Masaru nodded and forced a smile in response.

"I guess you will talk in your own time". Konan patted his head. "I think I'm going to like you to"

Masaru gave her thumbs up in response and she chuckled.

"I'll be back I have to update Nagato" Masaru nodded in response and watched her walk off.

Masaru for once had no game plan. His whole life had been thought of for him. He was going to become a lawyer and a concert pianist. Well that's what his parents always said. A tear slipped from his eye.

Masaru heard Soraya raise her voice to Itachi and Orochimaru. He exhaled again and walked to the door. He had determined that he liked Itachi's cool demeanor and even Orochimaru. He still felt a bit awkward around the man, but his knowledge seemed endless. Both of them were smarter than him, which in his book was a rarity.

From what he could tell in this world it had some of the same qualities of this work but different. He decided to ponder on that later and walked in Soraya's whole rant about protecting him. He then noticed that she had yet to eat.

Soraya was about to say something else when a spoon suddenly entered her mouth with food. She quickly chewed and coughed to keep from choking. She noticed it was Masaru.

"Hey what was that for", she banged him on his head in irritation. Masaru just gave her an annoyed look and shoved more food in her mouth. Soraya just chewed this time and observed him. Masaru looked clean and didn't look hurt. That satisfied her for the time being. Soraya finally relaxed a bit. Masaru gave her the spoon and the intense stare he gave told her that he would force feed her if need be.

"You could have just said 'Soraya you're not you when you're hungry, Gee Wiz", Soraya ate what was on her plate because she was starving not because she liked it. The eggs were bland, but she felt she would come off as ungrateful if she said anything.

"So good looking, why you so interested in my knife", Masaru hit her in the arm for being so forward. Itachi twitched his eyebrow and a little red came to his cheeks. Orochimaru chuckled and proceed to glance at the knife.

"It seems like you attractiveness is not the only thing you two have in common". Soraya blushed at the statement. Orochimaru decided to play with her a bit and sat close to her. Soraya felt extremely uncomfortable by his proximity. "So why does your family have an Uchiha emblem"

"I don't know about anything about Uchiwas", she muttered. Orochimaru laughed at the mispronunciation. This girl was clueless but had personality.

"Tell us about your family", interrupted Itachi.

"My family name is Rui and I'm from Texas that's all your cute face needs to know." Masaru hit her and gestured to Itachi and nodded his head. Soraya sighed and softened her look. "You're really not talking Masaru, are ya?". She sighed. Masaru shrugged in response and repeated his gesture.

"It's in your best interest to tell us all that you know we can easily just let you guys off into this harsh world where you can be exposed to people like you encountered four days ago", Soraya clenched her fist.

"Hey you don't have to threaten me... the truth is", she said a little softer. "The truth is I don't know much about my family anymore, all I know is that my grandmother told me to make sure that I held on to the gifts that were given to me, so if that Uchiwa emblem is on my knife that means it's just part of a mystery that I need to break"

"Well Uchiwa seems like you guys need to work together", said a familiar blue shark that entered the room. A roar of laughter came from the man.

"E'toi", Soraya asked in an annoyed tone. Kisame chuckled.

"Kisame's the name, maybe when you're more developed we can tango".

"No thank you I can tell already you don't know the proper steps." Kisame was stunned by the comeback.

"I like her, even when I want to rip her arms off" Itachi recovered at this point and gave him a cold blank stare. "I vote to keep them"

"They're children", Orochimaru responded. "I vote to just send them to an orphanage"

"Hey, I'm right here and I'm mature for my age", Soraya's response fell on deaf ears apparently because Orochimaru and Kisame kept a natural flow of conversation.

"Yeah, Itachi is only 13 himself, it can be his companion", Kisame suggested

"It has a name", Soraya responded loudly and still landed on deaf ears.

"I don't need anyone", responded Itachi.

"Konan seems to like Masaru so I don't think you have much of a choice", Kisame responded. Masaru seemed to perk-up and smile.

"Although Nagato was pretty firm with making Konan the only female in the group.", said Orochimaru.

"My angel and I have decided that the two of you will stay", Soraya glanced at the red head and noticed his purple spiral eyes.

She tried to decipher how that biologically made sense. Then she glanced at Itachi red eyes. These people were super powerful she could feel it. All of them had their default feelings though. Orochimaru had an air of deceit and intrigue. Itachi on the other hand just was a numb feeling but an air of confidence. Kisame seemed like a brash character.

"What are your names?" Soraya asked in a way softer tone than she did with Itachi and Orochimaru.

"Konan and this is Nagato", Soraya was mesmerized with Konan she seemed very kind and was very beautiful. There was a certain peace about her but somehow she knew that she could be lethal. Nagato in the other hand had anger surrounding him, but there was still hope within him. Soraya instantly knew that both of them had no alternative motives.

"Soraya and Masaru Rui", she stated. Nagato raised an eyebrow of interest.

"Tell me girl" Nagato paused remembering her name, "Soraya where do you come from"

Soraya sighed explaining this over and over was becoming a pain. "Apparently not of this world, I came through another dimension"

"And in that dimension are their ninjas?", he asked.

"Only legends and movies"

Nagato nodded satisfied with the answer. "You will be staying in our wing once you get better, you are now under our guardianship, Itachi" Itachi looked in his direction. "Their survival is your responsibility"

Kisame laughed again, but refrained from snide comments.

"How can I repay your kindness, we don't like being charity"

"Trust me you won't be", said Konan with a smile on her face.


	4. Uso-mo Ho-ben

Chapter 4

Uso-mo Ho-ben

It had been three days before Soraya was completely well. During that time it was Konan that was nursing Soraya back to health while Itachi just watched them intently. The Akatsuki seemed quite intrigued with the two new guest that have arrived. However, Soraya noticed, that everyone expressed that intrigue in different ways. Konan seemed to take on the nurturing role, which Soraya was erie of. Kisame seemed to like to terrorize Masaru, but in a brotherly type of way. Orochimaru just seemed to watch them with curiosity. Itachi on the other hand, seemed annoyed underneath his stoic exterior. Nagato seemed to be very kind with gentle with Masaru which Soraya was thankful for. However, Soraya couldn't put her finger on it but something wasn't quite right.

"So where are we going tomorrow", asked Soraya to Konan.

"Land Hidden in the Rain, there you will meet Yahiko", Konan replied in her soft hypnotic voice.

"Why are we going there, and does it Rain a lot", Soraya just sighed she would have to go the natural route with her hair which she was not particularly confident at all. Her hair was already formed the tight curly texture she loathed and dreaded, but she knew she would eventually get used to it.

"Yes"

"So I assume you're a ninja to", asked Soraya. Konan nodded waiting for the next question. "So you kill people."

Konan paused before she answered. "Yes, but that's not the main goal...you see me, Nagato and Yahiko are in the pursuit for ultimate peace in this misguided world."

"How do you plan on doing that, seems like a big goal," stated Soraya. Sorays was a little wary of the notion. Soraya remembered countless documentaries about groups searching for peace or something similar. Those groups usually had some types of violence associated with their cause.

Konan seemed a little down from Soraya's question. "You don't worry about that now," Soraya looked downcast from the response. Konan noticing the change wanted to change the conversation. For the last couple of days Soraya refused to disclose information about her parents or family and just gave them her Surname. So Konan deducted that asking anything of those lines were out of the question. Nevertheless, Konan was not acclimated to talking to young girls and had no idea where to start a conversation.

"I was wondering" Soraya interrupted Konan's train of thought, "Can you teach me how to defend myself", Soraya shyly asked. "I saw you sparring with Kisame and you're pretty awesome". Soraya started to have a blush on her cheek.

Konan smiled in delight. She never was really admired before except for her beauty and by her two teammates. "I'll do one better, I'll make you my personal student"

"You mean like a ninja?", asked Soraya hesitantly.

"Yes, is there a problem" Konan furrowed her eyebrows.

"No, it's just",

"The killing, like I said that's not the primary goal", Soraya sighed. Ironically, that was not the answer, the fact remained she realized quickly that this was a kill or be killed world so she had no problem with taking life if need be. No, it was more simple. Soraya was aware that she wasn't the easiest student to teach and her body was naturally weak under stress, she just felt like she would not make a good ninja.

"I will do my best as your student", she bowed her head in Konan's direction. "I promise I will repay you" Konan caressed her cheek.

"You have no idea, how happy I am you agreed"

* * *

Nagato entered the quarters while Konan was packing. Her mood was cheery which he liked but was erie of.

"You seem to take a liking to her" Nagato stated. Konan paused.

"You make it seem like its a bad thing"

"No, just be careful they are Rui's", Konan paused, this is the second time he has said that to her within the last week.

"Why is that important", Konan asked.

"Rui and Uzumaki's have a long history together"

"So they originate from the Land of Whirlpools your home"

"Yes, we were once very close allies like the Ino-Shika-Cho, my mother told me there were legends of how the Uzumaki's and Rui's were fearsome warriors together, but around the time of creation of Kohana they became bitter enemies.", Konan seemed disheartened.

"So you don't want them", responded Konan

"No, making them our ward will just show how peace can be gained", he said as he grabbed Konan's chin and kissed her softly.

"Well good because Soraya is now my student", Nagato smiled in approval.

"They have a Kekkei Genkai but I don't know what it is, but it will reveal itself eventually", Nagato added. "I will personally do the research, I don't want Orochimaru to know that much, I refuse for them to be his next experiments."

Konan nodded in approval. "I can't wait to get away from him, he has had his eye on Itachi for months"

"Konan, I'm only allowing this close bond you're trying to form because of-"

"The miscarriage, I know". Konan stopped what she was doing for a moment. "I wanted a child so bad that knew of peace, I guess Kami-sama didn't see me fit to bare children"

"Hopefully Soraya and Masaru will eventually fill that void for us", Nagato responded wrapping his arms around Konan.

* * *

Soraya came out of the bathroom after a long hot-shower. On the bed she noticed a pale pink kimono dress with blossoms on it. Her face brightened for what seemed like the first time in a week. She put it on and liked it instantly.

Soraya glanced around the room and noticed how messy it was. What can you expect from a majority male household. She decided to tidy up Itachi's room at least out of gratitude. She heard a knock on the door.

"Are you finished getting dressed", asked Itachi. Itachi did not really appreciate the others company. He was a natural introvert, that and he just wanted to be left alone. He didn't mind having Soraya and Masaru in his room because they were uniquely quiet. Well, Masaru not saying anything at all and Soraya after she calmed down didn't say much either.

"You can come in". Itachi walked expecting the natural disaster in his room, but when he entered it was clean and tidy. Itachi didn't really know what to say at first.

"I cleaned it, as a thank you gesture and an apology for wanting to stab you".

"It happens", was Itachi response. Itachi then proceeded to sit by the window watching the storm come in. There trip was going to be delayed a day.

Soraya decided not to dwell on the Uchiwa and got her backpack and attempted reading a book that was given to her on her birthday.

"Itachi-san" Soraya tried to get his attention. She could tell through a flicker of his eye that she had it even though he was looking out the window. "I'm sorry for taking over your room and being a burden"

Itachi ignored her apology that he deemed unnecessary. "Are you going to allow your brother to be a ninja"

"Hell to the no", Soraya replied. "My brother is all book smart he needs to focus on education, and-"

"He is not as weak as you think", responded Itachi. "He reminds me of someone from my country"

"He needs to be a kid," Soraya clenched her fist. "It's my responsibility to protect him as his older sister", she argued tears started to form and one slipped. Itachi clearly saw through this argument. Even though he hardly had any information about the two Rui's he could clearly tell that Masaru was all that Soraya had in life.

Itachi extended his arm and rested a hand in her shoulder. "I understand".

"...", Soraya nodded in response not knowing what to say after that. She expected him to argue back with her but his compassionate gaze made her relax. However, the moment was brief.

"Both you and him need to learn how to protect yourself", he stated firmly.

Soraya shrugged in response. And maneuvered out of Itachi's grasp. Frankly, she was surprised that he had talked this much to her because he seemed liked the psycho type that didn't talk much. But then she pondered he wouldn't be labeled a Psycho because most of those types were socially charismatic. Observing him, he had minimal responses to each of his teammates and never really started a conversation with anyone. Then, she remembered that his feelings always felt in some shape or form- numb.

Soraya blinked out the fast thoughts of Itachi and grabbed her backpack from her birthday. She touched the lotus flower and the matching watch to make sure she had it on and proceed to look for something. When she found what she was looking for she took it out. What she pulled out was a book that looked ancient. It was a purplish/brown with gold fading letters on the side and the cover. She could read the kanjii symbol for encyclopedia and decided to open it to a random page. Itachi stopped dead in his tracks.

"Why do you have that book", Itachi was stunned to see the title of the book. No one other than the supreme scholars in Kohana were allowed to read a book like that.

"What do you mean, what does it Say?" asked Soraya. "And its not fair to ask all these questions, while I'm still aloof",

"Do you know how to read?", Itachi asked surprised.

"I know the structure of reading, in four languages might I add, but putting it together has proven rather...arduous."

"So you're incompetent to read that book", Itachi stated. "You don't even know what you have". Soraya slammed the book closed and glared at Itachi. The vein in her neck started to pertrude and her cheeks started to puff. Itachi waited for her to say something in anger. However, as soon as the anger came it was gone. Soraya exhaled and hummed to herself.

"Quid pro quo, Uchiwa", Soraya finally muttered.

"That would actually require something of use to me, which you cannot provide."

Soraya raised an eyebrow in response. "Oh really", she rested her head on his pillow and stretched out on the bed and crossed her feet. "You're not the only observant one here, Itachi"

"I have noticed" Itachi responded in his usual silky monotone.

"That's not the only thing we have in common either". Itachi did not say anything in response, but Soraya could still tell she got his attention. "You and I like to gather information on the knowledge side of life, yes?" she asked rhetorically.

"What are suggesting little girl", Soraya ignored the slight.

"You're family is clearly mixed in to my family somehow, aren't you the least bit curious as the reason why". Soray took the knife on the stand. "This clearly has the Uchiwa symbol and the butterfly is our coat of arms for my family. We. Are. Connected" Soraya noticed that she was intriguing Itachi. "Plus there is other information about me that you want to know"

Itachi closed the distance between them he put both hands by the side her head while her head rested on the pillow. Itachi picked up a lot of things from this position. She smelled nice, her eyes shifted diagonally when she's nervous and she had the look of determination in her eye.

"You put up a good argument for a little girl", he repositioned a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I suggest you not call me little just because you're in your mid twenties", Itachi chuckled.

"For our first set of questions, why don't you ask me my age"

"What is your age, Uchiwa", Soraya was glad he agreed to this, but felt uncomfortable with the close proximity and a huge blush was forming.

"Its Uchiha", he responded in annoyance. "And I'm 13"

"Wait, so you're only a year older than I am? You have that much power already? How can one-" Itachi placed a finger on her lips.

"Rui-hime, it's not your turn for questions", Itachi decided to give her some space, he suddenly remembered that he was a teenager and turned away from her.

"Where are your parents", asked Itachi.

"In the ground", she replied in a condescending matter. He could tell, sadness and anger, but he was surprised about the look of relief she felt. Itachi then nodded her head in her direction telling her it was her turn.

"Why are your eyes red",

"It's called the Sharingan." Itachi answered. Soraya rolled her hand in a universal signal to go on. "It can copy an Jutsu". Soraya nodded like she understood but she didn't even know what is a jutsu.

"Whats a jutsu" Itachi blinked in surprise, he now was 100% aware she had no clue of the ninja world.

"I'll explain when you start training"

"What happened to your eye", Itachi wanted to make sure it didn't come from the night he found them. He felt responsible for their well being a feeling that he had missed. Soraya naturally covered her eye.

"Dog jumped me", she replied. "But that's another story" Soraya decided to ask her next question"Do you have any other family"

"They're all Dead, except my younger brother" Soraya nodded at the response and felt uncomfortable with the similarities that they had.

"Why would you leave him alone"

"That's two questions and it's safer. For him this way"

"Why can't you read" Itachi deducted she had a formal education by her mannerisms and the advance vocabulary.

"It's something called dyslexia if you heard it"

Itachi smirked and chuckled. "You're in luck my old partner Shishu had dyslexia as well, it's common among the Uchiha and Hyuga clan", His smile faltered. Remembering his village that he could never come back to returned the feelings of loneliness. Soraya noticing the change switch the subject.

"If-"

Itachi cut her off. "Still my turn, you asked two questions"

"That was technically within the realm of the same question" Soraya corrected. "You can't just leave an open ended question when someone is getting to know you that just destroys basic Southern etiquette. I won't allow it"

"That's not how quid pro qo works"

" It is a relative term not to be taken literally in every situation" Itachi blinked in newfound confusion.

"What situation, I'm making sure you're not dangerous or will bring danger", asked Itachi in confusion.

"Obviously, you pose more of threat to me, don't you think, you killed a dozen men within a blink"

"I was only there because of the surge of chakra at that point where you and your brother were found and you could be lying about who you are and pretend not to know anything",

"You think I would pretend not to read and pretend not to know anything about my family, you're crazy dude"

"I have been deceived by people closer to me", shrugged Itachi.

"I honestly can't lie, so I promise not to lie to you", Soraya formed a cross and raised her hand to God." Soraya sighed and submitted to Itachi's logic. " I will forfeit a question so you can ask your question". Soraya folded her arms in triumph. Itachi was irritated by her condescending solution.

"What was that chakra surge"

"By chakra, I take it you mean energy, all I know is that I was sent here at that spot, so it must have thrown me in a parallel universe or something"

"Dimension", he corrected. "Not unheard of". Itachi

"Ok my turn,". Itachi noticed the softened smile. Soraya was starting to relax around him. Itachi noticed that he to was starting to relax as well. He liked it because it reminded him of the time he was with Izumi. Soraya noticed the change in his mood instantly. A spark of his happiness made her want to change the subject and get to really know him. "If you had one of the following would you have trust or love?"

Itachi was taken aback by the question. He felt that was more of in depth question that normal pre-teens don't ask.

"Trust, sometimes that can be a matter of life and death." He was thinking about his and Kisame's relationship. He didn't particularly like him per second, but he trusted his talent and to get any mission done.

"I would prefer love, but I am a girl of course", said Soraya trying to he funny.

"Somehow, I clearly doubt that is the only reason", he chuckled while poking her forehead. "That's for lying to me"

"Hey that hurt", she mumbled.

* * *

"Okay runt time to start your first lesson as a swordsman". Kisame clearly ignored the memo that Soraya did not wish for Masaru to be a ninja. Kisame took notice that Masaru treasured his katana, so when asked if Masaru wanted to learn a few tricks Masaru followed Kisame like a lost puppy.

Kisame started to teach Masaru the basics about holding and respecting a sword.

"A weapon is just an extension of you. Respect this blade more than any other woman's body that fuck"

"Do you know why?", asked Masaru

Masaru shook his head. "Women are fucking flighty, they don't know what you want, most likely they won't save your life...but this" kisame pointing to Masaru's sword "will."

Masaru grabbed the sword back and gave a look of determination to Kisame. Kisame smirked. "Let's go through form".

It was only an hour before Masaru mastered the basic form and Kisame was impressed. "Hmm not bad for a runt". Kisame scratched his head. "I guess we can move on to basic chakra-"

"You may want to hold off on that", Kisame rolled his eyes when he heard the familiar hiss.

"The fuck you want", Kisame grumbled.

"It seems that his sister doesn't want him to become a ninja", Orochimaru hissed out.

"So she rather him waste any kind of life because she wants to protect him" Kisame made a sound of disgust. "Overprotective bitch", he mumbled. Masaru hit Kisame with the hilt of his sword. "Sorry runt"

"But the way things look Itachi might be able to change her mind, especially them getting close so fast". Kisame gave a dark glare to Orochimaru while Masaru head shot up in interest. Kisame might detest the fact that he sometimes is partnered with a kid, but Itachi had some type of honor something he respected in people. Anything that interested Orochimaru was a dangerous threat.

A month prior

Kisame and Itachi were on a mission to discover more about The Land of Whirlpools. Itachi stayed silent while Kisame went on and on about his sword.

"Man Itachi you need a woman to get you out of your shell"

Itachi stoic stare remained. "That is a waste, my brother will carry on the Uchiha name and the Kekki Genkai, I however will not."

"You say that but once you find a woman you like, man they turn world upside down"

"That's exactly why I will never have a woman". Itachi did not want anything to distract from his long term goal. His brother will kill him and avenge their clan. Period. That was a must, it was what Itachi lived for.

"Okay maybe a man", Itachi glared at the statement and gave him an irritated look. Kisame laughed. "Maybe Orochimaru will give you the time you need" Kisame joked. "He had taken a keen interest in you, always asking questions."Itachi stopped. Kisame got nervous in fear he may get attacked. "Hey, I was just kidd-"

"You only further my suspensions."

"What" Kisame asked dumbfoundingly

"Orochimaru is after my sharingan" Itachi continued to walk and Kisame started to follow. "Orochimaru is obsessed with my eyes and is planning to take them". Kisame nodded in understanding.

"I trust you Kisame not to give him anymore information, especially," Itachi paused trying to find the right words to say. "I already enjoy your company but if need be-"

"Say no more kid", Kisame held up his hand to stop Itachi. "We really need to work on your people's skill especially if we gonna get you laid"

Yes. Kisame was Happy Itachi had some interest in somebody, but Orochimaru knowing about their budding interest with each other will only put both Soraya and Itachi in danger.

"Mind your fucking business ya snake"

"Aren't you the least bit curious about that girl and boy?", Orochimaru hummed in deadly delight. "Even the Land of the mist has legends about the Rui clan of Uzushiogakure". Kisame took a look at the boy and his appearance again as if looking at him for the first time. "Come on those reddish/brown eyes are a dead give away" Kisame seemed to be in shock for only a moment. He quickly gained his composure.

"Stay away from the runt," growled Kisame. Masaru seemed to pick up on the dangers of Orochimaru. He slowly went behind Kisame in fear.

Itachi walked in the training grounds to the snarl of Kisame to Orochimaru. Kisame and Orochimaru were in the ultimate stare down and because of Kisame's brash nature he was about to attack Orochimaru.

"Kisame, I know you heard that the girl did not want the boy to be a ninja" Itachi made his chakra flare dangerously.

Masaru puffed his cheeks in irritation. "Technically he can't be a ninja if he doesn't belong to a village", Kisame shrugged. "I think he would make a little cute Assassin for Hire" Kisame patted Masaru's head. "I can show him how to-"

"Orochimaru, you are not needed in this conversation", stated Itachi. Orochimaru chuckled and walked away gracefully.

"You know, you can't keep them away from me forever", Orochimaru whispered to Itachi. Itachi waited until Orochimaru was out of earshot.

"Kisame teach Masaru his sword, but do it in secret, only taijutsu is needed right now", stated Itachi. Kisame chuckled.

"Already, lying to your girlfriend", Itachi cheeks reddened, but he still remained composed and stoic. "You know Itachi relationships are built on mutual trust", Kisame joked.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her", he firmly stated.

"Didn't deny it", Kisame teased.

"We leave in the morning", ignoring Kisame's teasing.

"Kisame will leave now", said Nagato. Nagato had observed the entire confrontation. Konan was behind him shortly.

"With Masaru", added Konan.

"I will leave with you Kisame". Nagato handed Masaru his backpack. Masaru noticed it was heavier. Nagato had packed things necessary for the week journey. Training tools were included in his backpack.

Itachi nodded in approval.

"Don't tell me you agree with her, Konan",Kisame asked in disbelief.

"I don't, but she is naturally passive when not threatened, if we gain her trust we can probably change her mind"

Kisame rolled his eyes. Anybody could tell Konan wanted these children as her own. Within a matter of days within losing her baby and these kids were the perfect substitution. "So can I train him or not I might not respect her judgment but you are the boss"

Konan smiled. "Itachi's thoughts are aligned with my own".

"Wohoo come on runt"


	5. Takane no hana

Chapter 5

Takane no hana

Soraya stared in amazement when she finally entered the gates of Amegakure. While the land of rice and fields was Sunny and full of agriculture, Amegakure was full of buildings and well-rain. A stark contrast.

"What's that on their face?, asked Soraya to Konan.

"It's a special type of rebreather", Konan answered.

"So why are they wearing it, I can breathe just fine", stated Soraya.

"Ame ninja tend to be assassins-for hire so those rebreathers help assimilate to any needed condition", Nagato replied.

"Are you an assassin Nagato-sama", asked Soraya naturally. Nagato glanced carefully at the question. Was that a normal question for a child? Was it simply a follow up question? Or was it something more.

"I do not kill for hire", stated Nagato.

"But you do kill", asked Soraya nonchalantly.

"Soraya we talked about this-", Konan stated.

Nagato silenced Konan with a gesture of his hand.

"Nagato-sama I didn't mean it like that-"

"Why don't I make a promise to you?", suggested Nagato at eye level and smiled.

Soraya still shocked at the sudden kindness nodded her head. Soraya could care less about the answer Nagato just was not talkative. It was in her nature to talk to the quietest people because she never liked anyone feeling alone. Maybe it was her facial expressions. Her mother always told her that she could never cloke even the most subconscious of thoughts.

Soraya exhaled in defeat. "I'm sorry if the question offended you, I just-"

"Why don't you hear me out", Nagato suggested. Soraya nodded already creating tension in her body out of nervousness.

"Great Soraya you and your big mouth", she thought. She was terrified that he may throw out her and her brother.

"I will not kill or harm you with malicious intent", Soraya puffed her cheeks.

"Why the qualifier", asked Soraya suspiciously.

"Well I am going to help with your training, dontcha know" Nagato patted her as he was smiling. "Soraya-chan"

Soraya relaxed a little bit. This feeling of affection caused her to remember her parents. Soraya couldn't remember her dad or mother ever patting her head. They weren't really big huggers either. The only affection, was usually through words of encouragement or constructive criticism. In essence, the feeling was foreign to her, but Soraya knew she liked it. That made her feel really guilty.

Soraya grabbed Nagato's hand and patted it. Konan was observing the whole thing in anticipation. Nagato rarely showed affection to anyone other than her and Yahiko. Additionally, he wasn't too fond of the idea of bonding with Soraya and Masaru. Meaning, this pact with her was a form of acceptance.

"Can I touch your hair", Soraya asked. Nagato seemed puzzled by that question especially with the oath that he just made. "I like your hair", Soraya stated noticing the puzzlement. "Red is my favorite hair color", talking even more softer and putting her hands behind her back out of embarrassment."

Konan seemed to relax at the question remembering a previous conversation they had when they had to stop at an inn.

It was decided pretty easily that Konan and Soraya would share a room at the inn. The most obvious reason is that two teenagers of the opposite sex (Soraya and Itachi) should not be together alone. The second reason being that Konan believed that bonding with Soraya would be very beneficial if they were going to adopt both her and Masaru.

Right now it looked that Soraya was having difficulty with her hair in the mirror.

"Can I help", asked Konan.

"No, I got it", stated Soraya. Soraya noticed the disappointed feeling of Konan. She sighed. She seemed to be doing a lot these days. "It's not as easy as your hair, plus where I'm from females of my race are very particular about touching hair"

"Really? Why?", Konan did notice the texture was more coarse texture and curly (if that was the right word).

Soraya did not know how to explain about African hair at all without coming off harsh and historical, so she decided to focus on the more Scientific part of the explanation.

"Well my type of hair is dryer than most and has to be combed a certain way to avoid breakage" . Konan nodded at the explanation.

"That's why you bought that oil and rubbing it in as you brush it." Soraya nodded.

"Females in my culture tend to value their hair spiritually, I don't know if it's an ancestral superstition or not, but even my grandmother warned me about being careful about others touching my hair." Soraya looked at her comb and brush and was reminded of her grandmother. She brought it to her chest.

"You miss your grandmother, don't you" Soraya nodded. "Would you like to talk about it." Soraya shook her head in the negative. However, she walked towards Konan and placed the comb and oil in her lap.

"You seem nice enough", she stated and sat on the floor. "Just start from the bottom to the top, and please be gentle".

Happy tears started coming from Konan, but she quickly blinked them away. "Don't worry, I was watching the whole time, and I'm a quick learner."

Soraya nodded. "Can you make a flower for me to", she asked.

Konan smiled. "Of course, any color you like." Konan started combing her hair in glee. Soraya was right it wasn't easy but, Konan wasn't a ninja for nothing. "You know Soraya I miss my family to". Soraya raised her head in turned around to see Konan's eyes. Soraya could tell that Konan knew the feeling that she was going through. Soraya could feel the sadness, longing and anger associated with grief. Soraya couldn't do anything but give Konan a hug to keep from crying.

"Did they die," Soraya asked.

"They were killed right in front of me", Soraya stared at her in disbelief. Soraya did not tell anyone what happened on her and Masaru's birthday but she knew she did not want to admit it now.

"Please never die in front of me", Soraya asked.

"How about this, I promise to help bring peace where family members don't have to die in front of each other" Soraya nodded at this and sat back down. Konan brushed her hair, put it in a neat bun and placed a pink paper rose in her hair. "There all done"

Soraya nodded in approval and smiled.

Konan smiled. Nagato didn't realize the passive magnitude of the gesture which was all the more sweet. "Maybe we can ask her sooner than we thought"

"I agree to your terms Nagato-sama", Soraya stated in delight.

"Just call me Nagato or Sensei for now"

"Look Sensei, I never call an adult by first name basis, it's completely unSouthern." Soraya then held her fist. Nagato looked perplexed at the gesture. "Pound it", Soraya stated.

"..." Nagato poked her fist out of confusion.

"NOOOOO, thats not how you do it", Soraya grabbed Nagato's hand balled it into a fist and and touched it with her own. "Try again". Nagato was better at the fist bump the second time around.

"Does that mean we have a deal", asked Nagato.

"YES!", Soraya said excitedly. Soraya looked up at the clearing skies as the Sun started to peak above the gloomy clouds. "It stopped raining", she stated.

"It did, dontcha know", Nagato smiled knowingly.

"Just waiting for Kisame and Masaru", stated Itachi. Soraya glanced at Itachi when she heard Masaru's name. "Nagato must really be happy for this rain to stop"

"They left a day early than us, why aren't they here yet", Soraya asked.

"Don't worry hime, knowing Kisame he is probably at a Bar with a hangover", Itachi avoided the real truth of they were purposely delayed because of training with Masaru. Knowing Kisame he probably didn't want any evidence of the roughness of his training regime.

"Let's go to the base", Nagato commanded.

* * *

Soraya failed at containing her amazement. This was bigger than house she has seen. Soraya walked through the maze of the mansion.

"This is the Akatsuki compound" Konan said in mild delightment.

"The Akatsuki, is that your family name", Soraya asked looking at Itachi.

"No", said Itachi. "But it means Dawn", his stoic posture remained.

"You see Kisame, Itachi, Nagato and I have an agenda of peace"

"Kisame-san and peace just sound like they just go great together", Soraya said sarcastically. "And do you even trust Orochimaru"

"Yosh, I like her!", yelled another voice. A man with orange hair suddenly appeared in front of her. "Hey little girl, what your name?"

"HEY I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL, I'M 12", Soraya angrly pointed at the man.

"WOO LOOKS LIKE YOU PICKED UP A FIESTY LITTLE MUNCHKIN,"

"STOP CALLING ME LITTLE", she yelled. Soraya charged at the man. Itachi grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up from the ground.

"Her name is Soraya, and she doesn't like when you refer to her height or young appearance", Itachi ignored her pleas to let her pulverize Yahiko.

"Wait your Yahiko", Soraya suddenly switched demeanors and bowed respectfully. "Its nice to meet you Konan and Nagato speak very highly of you" Itachi raised his eyebrow in surprise. But quickly went back to his usual stoic face. He placed her down gently and let her go. Soraya turned around and smirked. Anytime the numbness cold feeling left Itachi it made Soraya happy. Especially when she knew the feeling left because of her.

"Yeah Orochimaru, gives me the creeps to"

"But the rest of the gang you'll warm up to, we are totally gaining popularity", Yahiko yelled in excitement.

"Other members?" So there more. "How is the Akatsuki going to obtain this peace?" Soraya asked in disbelief.

"You should not concern yourself with Akatsuki matters just yet" Konan stated with a firm warning. Soraya clearly got the message and changed the subject.

* * *

Kisame and Masaru's trip was uneventful. The brat didn't say anything, the only noises he made was when the two of them were training.

"Yo brat no training today", said Kisame as he noticed Masaru unsheathing his sword. Masaru gave him annoyed look and put his sword back. "Gotta keep you lookin clean, if you want to keep training in secret"

Masaru growled in frustration. "Hey your sister made the rules not me"

"So when you going to start talking", asked Kisame. Masaru just glanced out of the corner and his eye and kept walking.

Another reason why he decided not to train because he noticed how quick Masaru caught on to techniques and he had to regroup on the best way to teach Masaru. The way Masaru was going it would be within a year when he can surpass any chunin level shinobi.

"Well we are here runt"

* * *

"MASARU", Soraya ran to her brother in excitement. "This place is waaaaaay bigger then our home", she whispered in his ear. "We actually have separate rooms" Masaru glanced up in disbelief. "Don't worry you can still sleep with me if you get scared."

Soraya grabbed Masaru by the hand and led him to kitchen. Konan was reading a recipe book and started to getting all the ingredients out. Nagato and Yahiko looked slightly amused. Soraya felt that Konan was uncertain and had slight anxiety.

"I'm pretty sure anything you cook would be swell", encouraged Soraya.

Soraya regretted the words an hour later. Konan stared at her with a distressed look. Soraya bit into the black blob.

"It has flavor", Soraya squeaked out. Masaru just stared at the glob refusing to touch it.

"You're not that domesticated are you", asked Soraya politely as possible.

"Let's just say she doesn't have an ounce of cooking skills in her body", stated Yahiko. Nagato nodded in agreement. Soraya guessed that's why all the Akatsuki was here to watch the spectacle and to see Konan's impending failure.

"Why don't we try again, you read the directions and I follow." Konan perked up and nodded in approval.

Soraya seemed to be in her element in the kitchen. Soraya remembered all her mother taught her and it made her feel closer to her. Itachi noticed the change instantly. Soraya no longer had a the look of mistrust. Every time Konan read the direction she smiled and hurried to get the next ingredient. When Konan started laughing at mistake, Soraya laughed with her. Itachi suddenly remembered his own mother. At that moment glanced Soraya glanced at Itachi. Nostalgia and sadness radiated off of him in a big wave.

"Yo Itachi, do you think we she add anything", asked Soraya. "It's Udon so you can basically add anything."

"Carrots", he stated simply forgetting about his pain.

"And You Masaru?", asked Soraya.

" **I hate Soup especially Udon you know that, baka** ", Soraya eyes widened with panic.

"Your having soup today", responded Soraya. Soraya stopped stirring. " _Wait_ ", she thought. " _His Lips did not move_ ", and she noticed that there was no stuttering as well. She glanced back at Itachi seeing if she could hear his thoughts. Nope.

" **Why are you staring at me, and of course my lips didn't move baka** ",

" **Can you read my mind** ", Soraya blinked going back to cooking trying to act like nothing is happening.

" **You mean those are your thoughts** ", asked Masaru silently. " **Good, I'm not schizophrenic.** " 

" **YOU MEAN YOU HAVE BEEN HEARING VOICES AND DIDN'T TELL ME** ", Soraya smiled pretending nothing was happening on the inside. Masaru grabbed his head in pain. She couldn't believe that he would hide this from her. How was she supposed to protect him without this vital information.

"You okay runt", asked Kisame.

"He's fine, he usually gets headaches especially when he keeps things to himself", Soraya responded in high pitch. Masaru winced at Soraya's erie tone. In essence she was pissed. A tone that he recognized. Itachi noticed the change in demeanor in both of them. Something was happening and he only seemed to have noticed. But Itachi was more observant than most.

" **Well usually when people go through Trauma they go crazy...so I thought this was my crazy** ", stated Masaru. The blank look on his face almost sent Soraya over the edge. " **And I don't need your protection** "

"Can you read other's thoughts"

Masaru glanced around. " **Most of them, except Itachi and Nagato** "

" **Why aren't you talking** "

" **...** ", Soraya frowned. So he was choosing not to talk.

" **We will talk about this later** ",  Soraya hissed in her head.

"Dinner looks great", Yahiko said excitedly. "I'm so ready for this". Soraya had a sad smile and Itachi noticed it right away.

* * *

Soraya was in her pajamas and sitting on her bed as Konan started brushing her hair again. It had become their daily ritual since the inn.

"Konan when your parents were killed, how did you react", asked Soraya.

Konan pursed her lips together and her throat dried. "What makes you ask that question."

"I had a friend back home, and he was never the same after his parents died", stated Soraya. She wasn't exactly lying about that statement, she did have a friend who's parents died in a car accident. But she was more asking for herself.

Konan paused and stopped brushing. "I felt fear and loneliness. Of course sadness. I didn't really talk until I meet Yahiko. Then Nagato came along and that loneliness went away." Konan resumed brushing Soraya's hair. "They became my family"

"Do you miss them", asked Soraya hugging her knees. Konan stopped and started putting pieces together.

"Her family must have died", thought Konan. Konan knew if she mentioned it now it would just scare Soraya away. She tilted Soraya's head back and kissed her forehead. This gave Soraya a sense of comfort. "Everyday", stated Konan. Konan was soon finished with her hair and tied her hair back with a pink ribbon.

"Goodnight", said Konan. Konan opened the door to Soraya's new room to exit.

"Wait", Soraya whispered. Konan turned back at Soraya with Sympathy in his eyes. "If you check on Masaru, he likes a kiss on the forehead before he goes to sleep", Soraya smiled and put her hands behind her back out of slight embarrassment.

"I know", said Konan and gave her a wink.

Soraya turned the lights off and went to her bed. She closed her eyes and silent tears started to stain her pillows. She exhaled trying to keep from sobbing. But her shoulders still silently shook.

Itachi appeared in her room silently. Not wanting not to be detected by anyone. He stood there for ten minutes waiting for something to happen. He knew that something conspired between the two siblings, but he didn't know what. A kunai came from Soraya's bed. He dodged it easily. Mainly because she threw it so sloppily.

"I know you are there Itachi" Soraya raised on her stomach and turned groggily to Itachi. "Dude what do you want from me"

"The Truth"

Soraya looked at him with annoyance. "The truth is, you can fuck yourself" Soraya turned to her side and closed her eyes. Hoping Itachi wouldn't see her face. Itachi was puzzled yet unfazed by the hostility. "Itachi I'm tired"

"Tell me, what happened between you and your brother", Soraya sat up quickly out of shock, but recovered with smile. "Apparently silence". Soraya noticed the annoyed look on his face.

Itachi walked menacingly to her bed and activated his Sharingan. "You are hiding something", stated Itachi. That wasn't a question. It was a simple fact and he knew it.

"So let me get this straight you are trying to interrogate me", Soraya asked. Soraya patted Itachi's shoulder.

"Not if you tell me what is your hiding, starting with the forest", Soraya sat up clearly annoyed. The look of defiance and malice would have shaken anybody but Itachi was a fully trained ninja and she was not. However, that look hit him to his core.

"You think just because your a strong shinobi that you can intimidate me, well let me tell you something Uchiwa, I'm not afraid of death, because I'm already dead, the only reason I have to live is because of my brother"

That's when Itachi saw her tear stained face. There were no tears now, just left over tracks. "Its Uchiha." Itachi paused and pondered at her words. It was then he noticed that she had the same devotion that he had to his younger brother.

"Why are you staring at me", Soraya asked.

"If you loved your brother you would let him train" stated Itachi.

"Its because I love him that I don't want him to be a ninja." Itachi and Soraya had a staredown before she closed her eyes in tiredness.

"If I lose him-". Itachi tapped two fingers on her forehead.

"I know", Itachi placed her under a genjutsu to make her fall asleep. It was then that a tear slipped on his face.


	6. Ame futte chi katamaru

**A/N: Told ya I would update. Man this has gotten a lot of visitors.I'm pretty excited. No one has flamed me yet. But then again no one has reviewed. Did anyone see that last Game of Thrones episode though. Man. Anyway I decided that I was going to try to update bi-weekly. Some character development coming your way. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think and I did make a few edits in the previous chapter. Not much, I just figured out how to use the divider.**

* * *

Chapter 6

ame futte chi katamaru

Within a short amount of time Soraya came into a routine. Make Meals for the Akatsuki, train and get tutored by Itachi. The routine helped her not think about the loss of her family which made her more focused on adapting to the new world they was now Masaru and her's home.

Her style had changed somewhat as well. She now wore a flared dress with kimono like sleeves with a halter neckline. Everyday she had a new paper rose in her hair provided by Konan.

Currently, Soraya was dodging paper shurikens that Konan created. Sprinkles of rain coveted them both but Soraya was used to cold wetness that Amegakure provided. Soraya felt scratches behind her and grunted in pain and feel to her knees.

"Always watch your back", said Konan. "Push-ups now."

"Aww man", complained Soraya. Soraya then spotted a flower in front of her face with it slowly burning. " _Oh no_ ". Soraya backed flipped out of the way right before the bomb blew up. "WHAT THE HELL". Another one was thrown at her. Soraya used a nearby tree to avoid that bomb. Soraya smiled pricing herself in her new found speed and agility. Then she felt a kunai at her throat.

"Watch your back", Konan stressed. "Push-ups and if you complain this time, I will give you something to complain about."

"Ok Gosh you sound like my mother", muttered Soraya. Konan's heart quickened and red tinted her face. Soraya started her push-ups. Meanwhile, Konan was completing on how to ask Soraya about adopting Masaru and her. Soraya noticing the shift in Konan's feeling looked at her while doing push-ups. She felt a slight fear coming off of her. "Is there something I said?"

"Nothing, where is your mother", Konan asked out of curiosity? It was then Soraya noticed she never had the conversation on what happened on her birthday. Didn't Itachi tell them anything? Soraya was slightly thankful for that.

"They are dead", Soraya felt her throat drying when she said that. And she could feel her eyes to prick with water. Konan stared at her in shock but was slightly relieved at the thought that no one would take Soraya away from her. Konan felt guilty of her jealousy and relief. However, Konan had truly gotten attached to Soraya.

"How did they die?", Konan asked. Konan knew the pain and loss that

"Can we not talk about it," politely asked.

Konan nodded in agreement. "Let's end training for today."

"No, you said you would teach me about Chakra today", Soraya put on a smile and sat down. Konan got the message. We continue to train and pretend nothing was said. Konan now realized why Soraya was fiercely protective of Masaru-because seeing another family member die was not an option for her.

"Fine then, the basics", Konan sat down next to Soraya. "What do you know"

"Okay", Soraya was really enthusiastic about the information she was about to share. "Chakra is a mixture of spiritual and physical energy"

Konan nodded. "Good, Chakra is used to form jutsu and there are three categories".

"Ohh I know this one genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu", exclaimed Soraya.

"Yes, but also know that there are Kekkei genkai abilities, which are genetically inherited traits that allow the user to perform unique techniques.", replied Konan.

"Kekkei genkai?" Soraya pondered on the new information. " _I wonder is this what grandmother was talking about"_ , she thought.

"Your's will manifest eventually, if it already hasn't",

Soraya nodded in response. "Wait-how do you know that I have one", Soraya asked suspiciously.

"Nagato has some knowledge of your clan. The Ruis and the Uzumakis come from Uzushiogakure". Konan grabbed Soraya's face with both hands. "Listen to me, only share this information with your brother and no one else, including Itachi"

"Okay fine", Soraya agreed. "But, where is that, can we go!". Soraya was excited about going somewhere new and possibly meeting new extended family.

"That place doesn't exist anymore". Konan said sadly. Soraya smile faded and shoulders slumped. "It was destroyed because of war, and anyone from that village that remained alive hid themselves out of fear of their life."

"Is that why Nagato doesn't have parents, are you from Uzushiogakure to", Konan shook her head in the negative.

"No, he and I were born in Amegakure, but his parents were", Konan replied. "From my own research,it seemed that your clan was very matriarchal and that the women were heavily sought after for marriage"

"Why?", asked Soraya.

"I don't know, it could be because they were renowned for their beauty", said Konan. "But you and Masaru fit the profile from my research" Konan pointed to her eyes. "The brown skin is a rarity of these parts, but the russet colored eyes is a giveaway"

"I hardly believe that beauty is the case in a Shinobi world", Soraya contemplated this new information. These answers just generated more questions. She closed her eyes and thought about the little information her grandmother gave her about this world and suddenly remembered the books that was given to her. Since she came here she has been journaling her thoughts, but completely forgotten about the books given to her. She then remembered the time Itachi challenged her about one of her encyclopedia books. Maybe those books were the answers.

Konan briefly debated about sharing the other knowledge about the Uzumakis and Ruis being enemies. Would that upset her? Would Soraya continue to trust them? Konan decided that not telling her all the knowledge that she had would not be fair to her or Masaru. "Soraya, please listen, this knowledge isn't going to change how me and Nagato feel about you"

"How you feel about me?" questioned Soraya.

"The Uzumakis and Rui's used to be enemies", Konan said in hesitation. Konan was waiting for Soraya to say something, but she stared at Konan unfazed. "But before that they were allies that were known to work fiercely together." Soraya still looked unfazed by the information.

"Nagato and you are the only Uzumakis left right", Soraya asked.

"Wait what-I'm not an Uzumaki", flabbergasted at her assumption.

"But you will be." Soraya questioned. "Right?" she asked after not getting a response. "Or are you with Yahiko, you three have so much love for each other I can't tell", Konan blushed.

"Actually-", Konan was then interrupted by Soraya.

"The truth is I don't care if our families were enemies". Soraya paused to try to find the right words to explain herself. "My grandmother right before she died said that family is not always blood, and she's right I never felt safe with my family even as child" Soraya paused again. "What I mean to say is, why should we care about the past, as long as we learn from it, we shouldn't carry any grudges just for the sake of dead people" Konan was astonished at the maturity of her words. Soraya looked her way and noticed the expression of Konan's face and stopped herself from adding more. The worst thing she wanted to do was offend Konan who took her and Masaru in and sheltered them. She wasn't lying when she said she felt safe with them.

"You're right" Konan said with a smile. "Family isn't always blood." Soraya smiled back in glee. Silently she knew what she meant, Konan considered her family. Soraya was brought out of her thoughts when she felt the feeling of anger nearby. Konan recognized Soraya changed expression, she then threw a kunai. Soraya gasped in fright as Konan's kunai intercepted another shurkin. The sound of metal vs. metal made Soraya very alert of the situation and she was quick to her feet.

"Well if isn't one of the Akatsuki." A man came into view one had spiky hair but Soraya was surprised by the umbrella. "Surprised Hanzō hasn't killed you with you're traitorous propoganda."

"Traitorous propaganda?", Soraya questioned. "How does peace have to do with anything propaganda" Soraya pointed at him. "And if you want a fight you can at least introduce yourself, that is the polite thing to do." Konan put a hand on Soraya's shoulder.

"Control your temper", warned Konan. "His name is Shigure, and his the illegimate child of Hanzō's sister"

"So we can't attack him because he's royalty or something", asked Soraya.

"No", said Konan sadly. "The fact is not even his mother acknowledges his existence". Shigure threw another kunai at Soraya and it was easily blocked. Soraya felt sorry for him, she kinda empathized with him.

 _Flashback_

" _Why can't you be like your brother, he's only three and he is already at the academic level that you should be at, you embarrass me", Soraya's mother slapped her and left the room angrily and slammed the door. "Don't come out until you finished this"_

" _Mother I'm sorry, I'll try harder I promise", cried Soraya._

Present

"These Akatsuki", he said in disgust. "Will destroy the way of the Shinobi", accused Shigure. "Maybe killing you will give me the recognition I need", Shigure yelled.

"Shigure, I have no qualms with you", said Konan. "But if you lay a hand on musume, I will kill you" Konan got into a defensive stance and so did Soraya.

* * *

Masaru still unbeknownst to Soraya was training with Kisame when Soraya was training with Konan. Itachi oversaw the training with Masaru training. This was mainly to protect Masaru. Kisame had already went too far with Masaru, breaking an arm. If it wasn't for Itachi's knowledge of healing things could have went South with Soraya. It wasn't that Itachi was afraid of Soraya, quite contrary. It was that he loved his peace of mind. He found out that even though she was cool and collected on most things. Her brother was a major weakness.

"Okay runt, there is one thing left to do that we haven't done yet". Itachi sweatdropped.

" _Please don't_ ", Itachi said dreading the next step of Kisame's training.

"We fight naked", Kisame said stripping. Masaru stripped quickly as well.

"At Least leave your underwear on", muttered Itachi.

"You gotta be free Itachi if you want to be one with your sword", Kisame pointed his Samehada at Itachi. Masaru gave Itachi a thumbs up.

"Okay, let's go kid", Masaru paused looking for an opening for attack. Then he rushed towards Kisame. He swiped his sword at Kisame, which he easily dodged. Kisame swung his sword and hit Masaru. Masaru went flat to the ground and was out cold.

"Oops I think I went to far again" Kisame laughed. He bent down trying to wake the kid up, instead it turned into a log. "What the Hell". Itachi smiled really impressed with the recent development.

Masaru lept from the trees and swung his word in mid flight. Kisame stopped it with Samada and Masaru lept out of the way. Masaru gritted his teeth in annoyance and charged again at Kisame. Kisame meet him blade for blade. And then Masaru flipped away. Masaru's eyes were downcast and his body was still. His fingers were moving in a very melodic way as if he was playing something and he started humming.

" _Is he thinking"_ , Itachi asked to himself.

"Runt, why did you stop", It was then Masaru threw a rock at Itachi. Itachi caught it easily, but then had sudden images of Konan and Soraya. "Then he saw the Shigure, the village bastard. Itachi knew that Konan could protect herself so he saw no reason to interfere. However, it was then he noticed two others one with Kubikiribōchō, one of the legendary swords of the Mist . The man was a tall and muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. There was bandages around his face. More noticeable was a kid with mask in a kimono. The kid was pulling out Senbon which he deducted could be or not be poisonous. Why were they here? And how could he see what was going on? It was then Masaru was staring at him intently.

" _So these images are coming from him_ " Itachi raised his hands to his chin contemplating the recent developments. Masaru fell to the ground in exhaustion. " _He and his sister are connected somehow"_

" _ **Wrong**_ ", he heard Masaru's voice for the first time in his head. Itachi glared.

" _How can he_ ", Masaru pointed to the rock that he was holding.

" _ **I can't read your mind without it**_ " Itachi looked at the rock with his Sharingan, the boy had infused some of his chakra into it. He was using it as some type of conduit. " _ **Man, you have a hard life, so are you going to save my sister or what**_ ", Itachi dropped the rock. Masaru then fell to his knees and screamed. The world around him started to turn red and black and Itachi was at his throat with a Kunai.

"Stay out of my head", Masaru nodded in fear. "Sleep." In the real world Masaru just feel to the ground unceremoniously.

"Hey, that's my student, what did you do", Itachi looked west ignoring Kisame's temper.

"Training is done for today, there is something I have to take care of" Kisame gnashed his teeth.

"Whatever kid", Kisame muttered insults to himself.

"Oh and Kisame you may want to dress the boy and yourself, that would even be hard to explain to Nagato", Kisame spirit seemed to be downcast, but perked up.

"You're just jealous of our manliness", Itachi rolled his eyes and left the site.

"Man putting clothes on kids is so tedious", Kisame caught himself with those words. " _That girl's speech is infecting my own_ ", thought Kisame referring to Soraya.

* * *

"There's two others", whispered Soraya to Konan.

" _How does she know that_ ", thought Konan.

"There behind us, and they have killing intent", she added.

"What have you done Shigure", shouted Konan. "All we want is a peaceful world what is so wrong about that."

"Oh really, then why have you been taking missions outside the village for dirt cheap I may add." Konan stopped at the revelation

"Others do it as well, we are still loyal to Hanzo", replied Konan in a more calm matter.

"I don't care, all I know is that Hanzo-sama is getting paranoid by your presence, so if I get rid of a nuisance, I will finally be recognized as his family"

"Dude, I get how you feel, not being recognized by your family is heartbreaking, but if you have to this to get noticed, it's not worth it.", said Soraya.

"Shut-up you stupid little brat", yelled Shigure. "What does a kid like you know about be rejected by family". He retorted.

"I'm not little, but I may be slow" Soraya conceded "However, if you say that again I won't be afraid to knock you on your ass just because you're a boy"

"Little-", before he knew it Soraya was right in front of him with a fist. Konan was surprised at the reserved anger.

" The name is Soraya and I will eventually be the smartest Kunoichi that there is and use my intelligence to help people, that is my nindo, my ninja way"

"Are you just going to stand there or do something" yelled Shigure. "I paid you to kill them"

The man and the girl in the kimono came into the open. "Don't rush perfection kid", said a man in bandages. Soraya could tell right away this man was out of her league.

"Soraya stay out of this", said Itachi who was right behind there.

"Where the hell did you come from", asked Soraya. Soraya was then in a paper cage. Soraya protested by trying to rip the paper bars apart.

"This is too dangerous", said Konan. "You said you want to be the smartest, well be smart", Konan glared at her for her to agree. Soraya shut her mouth and nodded. She sat down in the back of the cage with a pout and angry tears sprung forward, but she pushed them back.

"You to Haku and kid, watch and let the real Ninja's fight", said the man. Haku and Shigure were then in a water bubble. Shigure protested but no one could hear him.

"Seems like the Demon of the Mist is itching for a fight Konan", Itachi stated smoothly unbuttoning his Akatsuki jacket and tossing it to the ground.

"Soraya if I win this battle, I want Masaru as my personal student", Soraya looked up at Itachi finally realizing the gravity of the situation. Soraya didn't really like having Masaru's fate in the balance, but if it made Itachi fight for something then maybe it was worth it.

"Only if Konan comes out alive", she replied softly with her hands on the paper bars.

"Zabuza Momochi", stated Konan getting in a defensive stance. Itachi seemed to be readying himself as well.

"Let's get bloody", Zabuza took his sword from his back prepping for battle. The rain came down even heavier as if nature knew of the upcoming battle.

* * *

 **AN: My first cliffhanger. Wohoo! See you in Chapter 7 Thanks for reading! Still looking for a beta that will help me develop my writing and please review.**


	7. Ubuntu

**AN:**

 **IRISH TWIN 1: MY FIRST FIGHTING CHAPTER I'M SO HAPPY**

 **IRISH TWIN 2: Your grammar is so horrible I'm going back and correcting all this, but you got the characters right at least.**

 **IRISH TWIN 1: Well, still looking for a Beta and no one has reviewed so I don't know where to go to improve. So basically I'm blind. And can you speed up the process.**

 **IRISH TWIN 2: I'm a lawyer I'm doing this in my spare time when I'm NOT watching Naruto OR GAME OF THRONES, Although it is brave putting your thoughts on what you know a brave Hufflepuff. Someone please help her. I can't believe you're older**

 **IRISH TWIN 1: YOU READY TO MEET ZABUZA**

 **IRISH TWIN 2: I'm here for Itachi and the Naru/Hina smut you promised me.**

 **IRISH TWIN 1: But having a plot would make that more special. Maybe a lemon here I dunno, have to read to find out.**

 **IRISH TWIN 2: Such a tease.**

 **IRISH TWIN 1: THAT IS SEXIST.**

 **IRISH TWIN 2: *stare down*, Maybe you should talk to your fans before I punch you.**

 **Well, I have kept my promise and updated bi-weekly. Yay for following deadlines. This is my very first action scene and I thought I did okay, this chapter is longer than i expected with over 5,000 words. My longest chapter so far. That makes me sorta of happy and happy to get over 200 visitors for this story. Guys that makes me happy. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Ubuntu**

 _Flashback_

 _One time Soraya's Aunt Naomi made a business deal just by the intimidating look in her eyes. Soraya was stuck with her for the day for unknown reasons. But she clearly remembered how the men in women in that board room looked down on Naomi. However, there was a moment where her Aunt was confident and intimidating. The whole room seemed to stop with just one ominous look. Naomi seemed like the fiercest woman in the world. Soraya clearly remembered that she could cut tension in that room and her body tensing out of nervousness. That was a clear memory._

Present

"Let's get bloody", Zabuza took his sword from his back prepping for battle.

This situation was 1000 times worse.

"That Mangekyou Sharingan, if I look into those eyes I am toast", thought Zabuza. Soraya noticed the Heavy Fog starting to appear before them. It was so thick that she could barely see Konan and Itachi who were only 10 yards in front of her. Although it rained a lot in Amegakure, there usually wasn't any mist after the rain. Soraya reached out to touch it and it felt heavier than a normal fog.

"You both will know why I am called the Demon of The Mist", Soray _a_ finally couldn't see anything after that statement. Then she noticed him right in front of the paper cage. He swung his huge sword in her direction. Soraya gasped and suddenly got in a defensive stance. He swung at it, but the paper was stronger than steel. He lifted his sword again but a Kunai stopped him. Itachi was there in front of the cage with a glare.

Zabuza disappeared in the mist again. Konan veered to left quickly. A piece of her cloak tore as she barely dodged Zabuza's sword. Paper Shuriken were thrown in the direction of the sword, but Konan knew that they missed.

Konan started turning her body into pieces of paper.

Itachi noticed the silence that came from Soraya, he noted the calmness that mirrored his own in most battles. She wasn't frenzied like when he first saw her. No. The look in her eyes were like those of a wolf. Calculating and outweighing the outcomes, but still maintaining a clear overreaching objective.

A few moments later Soraya's eyes seemed to daze off in a daydream. He wasn't surprised this was a normal occurrence.

 _Flashback_

" _You are getting the characters mixed up again", said Itachi referring to her reading and writing work . Itachi was fulfilling his bargain with her He saw the discouragement in her eyes. She put the pencil down and gave a far away look. After a few minutes she snapped out of it and revised her work._

" _Is that right", she asked. Itachi glanced at her work again. His eyes went up and down the page actually analyzing this time. It seemed that she no longer was guessing at her work anymore, but actually starting to put together the phonics structure and grammer._

" _Check these two", he pointed._

" _I knew it", she scolded herself._

" _So the absent mindedness, is actually a reset for her", Itachi thought. Even though it was a great academic trick, that was not going to work on the battlefield. He was going to have to work with her on her quick and critical thinking skills._

" _Itachi", called out Soraya._

 _All Itachi did was stare at her, but she knew that was signal that he was waiting for what she had to say._

" _Thank you for doing this", she said shyly. Her cheeks darkened. "And not giving up on me"_

" _I have been through more difficult challenges", remarked Itachi. Itachi glanced back to the sky and started to ponder on his life. Soraya knew enough about Itachi to know that whatever he said had accurate meaning. So admittedly he did not deny that it was difficult teaching her. However, Soraya decided to ignore the backhanded compliment and focus on his patience for her._

" _You would have been a great teacher", whispered Soraya to herself. Itachi silently pondered what she said. He did think about what life would have been like without the massacre. Would he have chosen a regular life as an instructor or would he continue to carry out S Rank missions for Kohana. He know knew another reason why Soraya's mind shifted to nonetheless. Sometimes it just better to dream._

Present

"Soraya, you must maintain your guard", Itachi said putting Soraya on alert. This was not the time for daydreaming. This was a real battle and one that Soraya might have to fight.

"I know", said Soraya. "This cage is connected to Konan's chakra", Soraya asked rhetorically.

"It will only be as strong as Konan's current state, meaning once her chakra runs low, Zabuza can easily destroy it", state Itachi.

"Meaning, I will be exposed", stated Soraya darkly. She huffed. "Man, I just started my training I am no match for this guy." Soraya however did not admit defeat yet. Itachi seemed to remain cool, but she knew that a blind attack could easily disable him. Not to mention his sharingan was worthless in this playing field. Unless.

"FLINCH POINT!", Soraya shouted she tapped her head as an idea was forming in her head.

"What?", Konan asked jumping back towards the cage.

 _Flashback_

 _Soraya watched as her dad, Daniel was coaching his Aikido class. She was ten at the time. Her dad had a all male dojo because he believed that women should not fight but be graceful. However through some begging and pestering Soraya was allowed to watch only._

" _Now, since I'm such a loveable coach", The class and the Soraya laughed in amusement. "I'm going to show you how to read your opponent. Soraya watched as her dad ushered one of his students toward him. "Punch me when you're ready". Her father got closer to the student almost mere inches. The man waited for a moment. Then suddenly was knocked down. "Again". The man came back up and her father got even closer. The man seemed to wait a minute. Nevertheless, Soraya noticed how the man's eye s changed and body flinched and that's when her dad knocked him down again. "Anybody notice anything?", He asked. When he noticed that no one answered he ushered the man up again._

 _Soraya shyly raised her hand. Daniel seemed annoyed she was disrupting class. He told her to remain quiet during this time. Soraya noticed the look right away, but decided to act like the Gryffindor, Hermione in the Harry Potter movies and stared at him until he called on her in defiance._

" _Go ahead", he sighed in annoyance._

" _He flinched his eyes, or twitches his body before he attack", she said clearly. Her dad continued to stare at her. She could tell it wasn't anger or annoyance, but that's what his face translated. It was then he skilled and clapped his hands. "Sir"_

" _Well, well it seems that there is an ounce of hope for you", he laughed. His other students joined in nervous laughter. He suddenly stopped. "Why are you maggots laughing, my slow daughter here got it before any of shitheads got it". The students gulped. "Drop down and give me a hundred". Everyone ground._

 _Soraya's father started walking around the mat as round his students. "Before anyone attacks they will give you a warning to attack. You can train to lessen the warning, but no matter how strong or great they are they have a warning or a pattern."_

 _Her dad finished his statement and walked over to the corner. "Sir", she asked._

" _I guess next time you need pants", he smiled but that's when she noticed he was no longer looking at her. She turned around and noticed a woman walk by and enter her father's office._

Present

Soraya blinked away the memories. "This guy will give you a warning before he attacks."

"This man is known for his silent attacks for a reason", said Konan.

"Exactly, so you can't rely on sight or hearing", said Soraya shifted her stance in the paper cage. "So that leaves smell and touch", she said to herself.

"And we are not of the Inuzuka clan so smell is out", said Itachi. Soraya put her hand on his shoulder. She felt the cage rattle and noticed the big sword retreating back. Konan retreated and turned into pieces of paper again trying to find Zabuza. One of her papers finally landed on the sword and exploded. To her dismay the sword was still intact.

"Do you think a mere paper bomb was going to even scratch one of the Seven Legendary Swords, I expected better from one of the Sanin's student".

Konan suddenly kicked him in the face and but a Kunai in his arm.

"Ahhhhh", screamed Zabuza. "You bitch", he yelled.

"No, but I found you", Konan smiled.

"Konan", she heard Soraya question.

"MOVE", Itachi yelled.

Konan then noticed Zabuza's body turning into water. "Damn it", Konan could barely think before blood started oozing from her arm.

"That was just a Kunai" Konan heard Zabuza next to her. "Next time it will be my sword".

"He is toying with us", Itachi stated flatly. Soraya noticed for the first time that Itachi had different voice inflexions. She noticed that the bloodthirst was there again from the first time they met. But there was also a hint of fear.

"Itachi, your Sharingan can see and track anything right"

"See being the key word"

"Hypothetically if you could feel something you can track it, yes?" Itachi furrowed his eyebrows.

"Soraya this is not the time for theories, so if you have something now is the time to tell me",

"The fog feels slightly different when he starts to attack", Itachi furrowed his brows further.

"Not to me, and I would have noticed", said Itachi, not to mention Konan would have noticed as well.

"Now", said Soraya. She could feel the fog shift again. "KONAN MOVE"

Itachi heard Konan yell out another yelp and then the cage slowly started to disintegrate. It was then Soraya started sharing some of her chakra with Itachi.

"This fog, its just pure chakra with only a little water.", she said in pain. Itachi noticed the surge in chakra in him right away. There was no way she should still be standing let alone talking to him, it was then she noticed what Soraya was talking about. He grabbed her bridal style and lept through the air, narrowly missing the sword. "Do you feel it know", she said weakly.

"Yes", said Itachi. He was now calculating on how to handle the enemy. Soraya created the opening now he was going to use it. Itachi sat her down in the tree. "Stay out of the way", he said firmly.

Soraya neither agreed nor disagreed before Itachi left for the fight. It was then she noticed Shigure in the water bubble. "How sad not to be acknowledged", she thought.

Soraya then came down right infront of Haku and Shigure. Shigure noticed her at once. He scoffed at her.

"Your mother is going to die", Soraya didn't really want to correct him and say that Konan wasn't her mother, because she has been since she got here, even calling her musume today. Soraya just saw a sad little boy wanting someone to see him for the first time. He was doing this to acknowledgment from Hanzo. That's why Zabuza was hired.

"You can stop this you know", she said gently.

"And why would he want to do that", asked Haku. She forgot about the girl that was with Zabuza.

"Because sometimes it's not worth having a purpose that hurts other people", said Soraya. "Konan is precious to me, but she took care of me when I could offer her nothing", explained Soraya desperately. "All Hanzo has done is satisfy his bloodlust and greed with war". She paused until Shigure looked at her again. "He is not someone to lose your soul over", Soraya tried to explain.

"You have no idea, what I've gone through", said Shigure.

"My mother was forced to abandon me because Hanzo did not think my father was worthy", grumbled Shigure. "I was one of her servants when I was little and she wouldn't even look my way, especially when she started having other children"

Soraya nodded. "You are right, I have no idea what's it like to have no mother", she said. "But I know what it is like to lose one, and I don't plan on losing another. Soraya touched the bubble and dispelled it. She didn't know how she did it, but it just seemed like it needed to be done.

"How did you-", Shigure couldn't finish before Soraya gave him a hug. Shigure was shocked at the sudden action and didn't move he was stunned.

Zabuza stopped dead in his tracks. One of his water prisions was dispelled so easily by that girl. "But How?" , he thought. It was then Itachi was right infront of him with his Mangekyo Sharingan. Haku stared in disbelief.

"ZABUZA", yelled Haku frantically. The fog started to lift, but Haku still remained in the water bubble. It was then Zabuza started yelling and went to his knees. Haku tried getting out but he couldn't. The water prisions started to turn into ice and Haku finally broke through. Sebon were thrown at Itachi who easily dodged it, but took Zabuza with him.

"I'm sorry the world is so cruel", said Soraya. Shigure couldn't help but feel the genuine feeling of validation that Soraya was giving him. "But I do know how it feels not to have your existence validated, it totally sucks and it's heartbreaking", she said. She hugged him tighter. "It's like air being ripped from you constantly, and all someone has to do is smile you for you to feel better again", she said. Shigure started to well up in the eyes.

"But you said you never-"

"All you want is to hear someone say I love you", said Soraya with a firmness. She finally made him look into her eyes. "This isn't the way to do it"

"So this is the Mangekyo Sharingan", said Zabuza. He was swordless in this world. And right now he knew that he was in Itachi's world under his control.

"That is correct", said Itachi.

"What do you have planned for me", said Zabuza.

"Well from appearances, you don't have weaknesses and your pain tolerance is quite high", said Itachi. Zabuza was suddenly put on a cross like poll with ropes around his hand.

"Like a true Shinobi," smirked Zabuza. Itachi nodded.

"Except the boy", Zabuza laughed at Itachi and Itachi just stared him down.

"That boy is a mere tool", replied Zabuza.

"Keep telling yourself that, but we all know he reminds you of the girl you use to love", said Itachi knowingly. "The girl you killed the same day you muttered your whole entire class." Zabuza's eyes widened as Haku injured form came into view. His mouth was gagged, tears running down his eyes, and bruises all around his body.

"Let him go Itachi, the boy couldn't hurt a fly"

"Oh but he has, he has already poisoned me", said Itachi. "He must be punished.

Zabuza watched in horror as Haku's body fell to the ground again and again.

"You know what's interesting, is that men who take on boys that look like their former lovers have a tendency to molest them and you haven't", noted Itachi. "Its like you love him as your own son", said Itachi.

"STOP IT YOU BASTARD", yelled out Zabuza.

"You went after someone that I actually is in essence, good" Itachi seemed to close his eyes and thought. "I fully intend to break your will and your mind", stated Itachi.

Konan however was now battling Haku and making sure Haku didn't get close to Itachi and Zabuza, even though only a few seconds went by. Ice needles and chunks were being thrown at her, but she easily missed. Her goal was not to harm Haku, but just simply but her down.

"Listen we can help you, you don't need to be with Zabuza", said Konan.

"Zabuza is my sole purpose in life", said Haku. Haku then threw a senbon at Zabuza. Zabuza suddenly sprouted out of the Mangekyo trance. "I just laced that with pure adrenaline, lets see what you have now", laughed Haku. Itachi punched him hard in the gut.

"Next time don't lower your guard", said Itachi.

Soraya till continued to hug Shigure. "You're tired of being alone", she stated. "Call Zabuza off and you won't be alone anymore, join that Akatsuki and show Hanzo the missed opportunity he had", Shigure blinked his eyes getting heavy and was now only being held up by Soraya.

"Zabuza", called out Shigure.

"I take it back, the mission is void", said Shigure. Zabuza slammed his sword on the ground.

"Just when the fight is getting good", Zabuza put his giant sword on his shoulder for annoyance.

"Konan and Itachi my business is done here", said Zabuza angrily.

Konan returned to her normal self and Itachi lowered his guard. Shigure fully collaposed on the ground.

"Shigure", Soraya started shaking him. "SHIGURE", Soraya slapped him and heard him groan but he still didn't come through.

"He will be fine my child", Soraya felt a hand behind her and it happened to be Nagato. Yahiko was not far behind.

Soraya hugged Nagato. "Nagato-sama!", she said in relief and excitement. But she started to worry about Shigure. Nagato sensing her stress bent down towards her and lifted her chin to meet her purple eyes.

"Most of his Chakra is gone, but he will be fine in two-three days", stated Nagato in a nonchalant way but still maintaining eye contact. "You were brave today", he said in a happy tone.

"Why are you and Konan referring to me as masume and child", Soraya asked suspiciously.

"Because we want you to be ours", Nagato stated simply. "Even Yahiko wants you". The sun started to appear through

Soraya stared at him in disbelief. "Nagato-sama." Soraya hugged him again. "Its so sad, I can feel his despair", said Soraya. "Even when he is asleep",

"Even when he hurt you, you feel sorry for him", said Nagato in disbelief.

"He didn't hurt me!", exclaimed Soraya. "And he wasn't lucky as Masaru and I", she said softly thinking about what could have happened. "I just want to say thank you" Soraya patted his shoulder in mock sadness. "And sorry for any teenage angst that will happen in the future" Nagato chuckled.

"You can thank Konan", said as he nodded in her direction. Konan was binding Haku and Zabuza with paper ropes laced with her Chakra. Konan smiled contently and winked at Yahiko and Nagato.

"Yes seems we are getting lucky tonight", said Yahiko with a slight nosebleed. Nagato glared at Yahiko and shushed him.

"You, my love are going to get punished", whispered in Yahiko's ear seductively. Yahiko blushed and went back to Konan.

It was then she noticed that Itachi still had his Sharingan activated and he seemed to want to use it on Zabuza again. Soraya could still feel the bloodlust. Soraya sprinted towards and blocked Sharingan eyes from Zabuza's own.

"No, Itachi they can be valuable to us", she said strongly. Soraya was surprised on how confident she sounded in front of a man she knew could kill her in an instant.

"I don't need a little girl to save me", Soraya spun around quickly in anger.

"What did you just call me", an aura of darkness started to surround her. Yahiko started to chuckle.

"He will learn", muttered Yahiko.

"Little girls like you just get in the way", Zabuza said with his gritty voice.

Nagato rushed to get her before she could do herself and maybe Zabuza some damage. "I'LL DEMOLISH YOU, LET ME AT HIM, I SHOW YOU WHAT LITTLE CAN DO"

"Do your worst" sneered Zabuza.

"You can't demolish Zabuza you said so yourself that he may be useful", Nagato went back to his natural soft voice trying to calm her down.

"Fine", she huffed.

"What else do you suggest", questioned Yahiko impressed with her decision making (not the demolishing part).

"Well, they are powerful, and we need that" Soraya contemplated. "However, I don't think that needs to be discussed now, maybe tomorrow when we have more facts?" her statement became a question towards the end.

"That's exactly what I was thinking", said Konan. "You see, being a ninja is just not about fighting, but diplomacy as well", she tapped her nose in affection. Konan lead Zabuza and Haku to the base in her paper chains discreetly. She didn't want Hanzo to get wind of this situation just yet. Additionally, she did not want villagers asking questions. The Ame orphans already knew that people were not starting to trust them with their growing problem and they did everything in their power to not agitate the situation.

"Why do I feel this surge of energy?",Soraya questioned become aware of her body.

"You absorbed most of his chakra", said Nagato in slight surprise. Soraya widened her eyes in disbelief.

"Say what", Soraya was going through several mental exercises in her mind to remain sane. She could have killed him. That is not what she intended for Shigure at all. "Okay why are calm, I could have killed him."

"I'm actually impressed", said Nagato holding his together in front of him. "To unleash your Kekkei Genkai so easily, well seems like you have potential."

All of this information was starting to make her dizzy. Her cheeks became very flush as well. All she wanted to do was be a normal "ninja" girl and just go under the radar. And the real question was how did this happen. Itachi was intently listening to the conversation between Nagato and Soraya. He noticed her flushed cheeks right away and he knew what that meant.

"So you knew this information and didn't tell me?", she squeaked out. It was then she fainted. Itachi caught her just in time knowing the symptoms of her fainting spells. Another thing they had to work on. Anxiety reduction.

"Thanks Itachi", said Yahiko. "She kinda is prone to get way too excited"

"I take it the mission was to gather more information about Masaru and Soraya", Itachi didn't need confirmation he already knew the answer.

"Yes, but all we got is that they have sixth sense abilities and similar attributes to senjutsu", Nagato replied. "I'm not even sure that what Soraya displayed today is her full Kekki Genkai", said Nagato. "There was a lot of information missing from the text we found".

"Like someone intentionally tearing out pages", Yahiko looked a little more serious. The mystery was getting deeper, hopefully it wouldn't be dangerous.

Itachi remembered her mother talking about a clan with a similar Kekkei Genkai and wondering if it was the same clan. But it was just a love story he thought. If so then there would be information in the Uchiha library. He cursed himself. He wouldn't have access to that without Sasuke knowing for a long time. Then he remembered that she had books in her backpack, maybe that would have some immediate information on the so called "Rui" clan. At this point he was willing to ask Orochimaru for help. The more answers he got, the more questions arose. Itachi liked having all the information. He intended to have it.

* * *

Soraya found herself on a coach at the Akatsuki Compound with a wet towel on her head.

"You really need to work on your Anxiety", Soraya glanced at her left and noticed it was Yahiko. She relaxed a little but not much because she never really had that much interaction with him. "Small fry"

"Who you calling small", she said in a threatening manner. Yahiko patted her head and smiled.

"Good you are not draining anyone's Chakra anymore.", Said Yahiko. "Even almost drained one of the last remaining Uchiha, actually surprised you are not going berserk", Yahiko started laughing remembering her reaction to his pet name. "Well almost".

Soraya smiled back not helping but feel that he cared about her. "Yahiko, why does Nagato and Konan care for us so deeply?", Soraya asked. "We haven't known each other for that long"

Yahiko stretched back and gave an unsure look and admitted, "We were orphans to." A sad smile came across his face. "Then someone sheltered us and taught us how to protect ourselves like we are going to teach you and hopefully Masaru"

Soraya ignored the fact that he brought up Masaru's name. After today's battle how could she put him in do much danger.

"Who is this someone?", She carefully asked.

"Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin"

* * *

Soraya walked into Masaru's room checking on him. Kisame said that he caught a fever after swimming in the river naked. Soraya did not believe that for a second, because his hair would have still been wet. She was missing something, but she felt that in time she would figure it out.

"What do you want Itachi?", she asked softly. Itachi didn't make a sound entering the room. Soraya just felt his cold presence entering the room.

"He is going to be fine", he said. Soraya looked at him with disatisfied eyes. Soraya glanced into his red eyes and nodded in solemn approval.

"I know he will, he's been fighting to stay alive ever since he was born", she caressed his head while he slept. "I wish I could remember when he was born, I doubt I would care though". Soraya said in melancholy.

"It's apparent that you care deeply for him", she glanced back at Itachi again.

"It wasn't always that way", she chuckled.

"Speaking of Masaru, I believe that I won today", Soraya noticed just a slight hint of jubilance from his voice.

"No you didn't, cher", Itachi noticed the odd nickname, but noticed the her voice changed into one of playfulness. "I believe I talked Shigure down", said Soraya a matter of factly.

"Yes, but if it wasn't for me, you would be dead", said Itachi. "And would not be able to talk Shigure down from voiding Zabuza's mission"

"Yes, but sometimes battle are not won with just physical force", Soraya said passive-aggressively. "I thought you would know that, you seem to be smart", Itachi smiled behind his hood. He liked the fact that she was treating him like a normal person and someone no to fear.

"What is the true reason, you don't want him to fight", Soraya retreated back to her fierce wall.

"Masaru shouldn't have to fight anymore". Soraya pushed Itachi out the room trying not to wake Masaru. "It's my time for me to be a big sister"

Itachi paused and stared her down. "What does that mean to you". Soraya looked at him in confusion.

"What?", Soraya wasn't confused about the question. She just thought it was dumb for him to ask.

"What. Does. That. . You?", Soraya was taken aback by the question and pondered for a moment.

"Being there for him even when he doesn't want me to be. Pushing him to the place where I know he can go. Making sure he is doing his best, even if its an obstacle.", She stared right in his eyes. Danger lept through her knowing what he could do, but she put on a brave face. Itachi stared her down and then poked her forehead.

"Goodnight Hime", Soraya held her head.

"What's that all about", she asked.

Itachi was making his rounds when he heard screaming from Soraya's room. He knew that no one was in there and he knew that she was sleep. Itachi did not know what to do rather to let her ride it out or wake her up.

He was about to go in until Masaru pulled on his arm. Masaru had a glass of cold milk and a brownie with him.

"What is this for", he questioned. Masaru gave him a dissatisfied look and motioned towards the door which inside Soraya slept. Itachi understood. This was some type of comfort for Soraya. "Does she have nightmares often?" Masaru just simply nodded.

 _DreamWorld_

 _BLOOD. That's all could she see. She knew this house it wasn't her own, but she had been here before. It was then she noticed her four girl cousins and their family. She noticed how are grandfather stood in front of them to protect them. A scream escaped from her lips and then she noticed how her Aunt tried to fight one of her attackers while another one was coming towards her from her Aunt's blind side._

 _Soraya tried to scream for her to move, but nothing came out. She tried screaming again but nothing came out._

 _She was then teleported to a field of yellow sunflowers and the sky was blue as ever. She herself was in a nightgown and when she touched her hair she noticed the white bow. It was a stark contrast from where she came from. She looked around frantically trying to find any sense of what was going on._

 _When she looked to the sky for a second time the moon and Sun were both there together. It gave her an eerie feeling but it was strangely beautiful. Soraya noticed a heavy substance started to form on her hands and blood was on her hands and gushing out of her arms. She tried to remain calm. But when she saw giant spider webs forming on the sunflowers she screamed heavily. She was suddenly transported out of this world._

Soraya was gently awoken by Itachi. Ironically, it was the first time that he awoke her that she did not try to attack him. Soraya noticed the milk and brownie.

"Why did you bring that", she asked suspiciously.

"Do you want it or not", Soraya quickly grabbed the milk and brownie and slurped the milk down. She took her time with the brownie.

"What was your nightmare about?", Itachi asked.

"How do you know it was a nightmare", she countered.

"Because you were screaming", Soraya gave an "Oh" expression and felt slightly inept.

"I don't really remember. What I do remember is being in a blue field with yellow sunflowers and blood", she said. "I really can't make sense of it", Soraya shrugged.

Itachi nodded in understanding. He had nightmares of his own that spawned out of guilt. "Was it to your liking", he asked. Soraya nodded. Itachi grabbed the plate and was about to leave, the he heard Soraya shift from her bed.

"Itachi can you stay, at least until I fall asleep?", she asked shyly and slightly embarrassed. Itachi seemed surprised at the request, but fear makes people do foolish things.

"I will be back", Itachi exited the room to put away the dishes and slowly made his way back. When he entered Soraya just finished making him a pallet on the ground. Soraya bowed to him in thankfulness.

"It seems like you are woman of honor", Soraya slightly embarrassed at the statement.

"Just knowing you are here is enough, the only person who sleeps with is my brother", she answered honestly. Soraya didn't want to admit that she was actually quite shy and didn't really know how to react to him. If he was in the bed with her she would never get to sleep. Plus, her mother specifically told her men shouldn't be in the bed with her unless they were married. So Soraya was going to keep it that way.

"It's not a bad thing", said Itachi. "It is quite endearing actually", he admitted. Soraya went back to her bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Thank you again, Itachi", Soraya did not hear a response, but she soon did not care because she went to asleep rather quickly. Itachi heard her deep, shallow breathing signaling she was asleep. Little did she know that Itachi did not get much sleep that night because Itachi couldn't escape the nightmares either.


	8. Itsudatte Kimi ni Wo Watashi ga

**Chapter 8**

 **Itsudatte Kimi ni Wo Watashi ga iru Kara**

 **(** _ **I'm Here For You Whenever You Need Me**_ **)**

 **A/N:** Italics are Dream Sequence. I noticed that I haven't updated in two years. That is just sad because this fanfic is constant on my mind, but a lot has happened both mostly Good, but I have a writing friend who tells me that I need to discipline myself into writing to get better, so here you go. Sorry for the Late Update.

 _Itachi slid the door behind him slowly behind him. He knew what was going to happen but the next steps how to finish the ultimate goal was uncertain. It wasn't like him. He always knew the next step, even better than the Nara clan could ever do._

 _The smell of Chicken Miso Soup, rise and other dinner items were filling his nostrils. He noticed the Dango on the table as well. Itachi clinched his face this was definitely not the time to notice small details. A woman passed by with items in her hand and she finally noticed Itachi and smiled._

" _Itachi we were expecting you hours ago", the woman said._

" _I know Hazuki-Sama", the woman clicked her tongue in disapproval._

" _Stop calling me that" She swatted him again with a spoon. "We are family". She glanced at his eyes and a scowl started forming on her face. "And turn those eyes off"._

 _Itachi touched the spot that she hit. It did not hurt at all, but he clinched it in mock pain. Itachi complied with her orders. Itachi stared at the staircase near the door with a sense of longing._

" _Will she come down today?", Hazuki briefly looked like she was going to shed a tear but regained her playful deminere._

" _You know girls, always daydreaming away, I'm afraid she not here, you just missed her, maybe if you were on time for a change",she said dramatically. She swatted him again, this time it was with chakra. Itachi did feel it that time._

" _What was that for?", Questioned Itachi._

" _What are you supposed to call me in this household"._

 _Itachi smiled politely as always "kaa-chan"._

" _Don't think because you've met some new people that you can't still abide by the rules that I set" she pointed to herself with the spoon. If she was 40 years older she would look like a grouchy grandma. Itachi chuckled at that thought._

" _Sorry Kaa-san" Itachi held up his hand surrender. "It won't happen again" Itachi sat at the dining table waiting fo Hazuki to finish cooking. Hazuki finally sat down in front of Itachi while putting a plate in front of his plate_

" _Now", Hazuki chimed getting Itachi's immediate attention. "Who is this girl that, Izumi is quite jealous of." Itachi lost his facade only for a moment before he formulated a proper response._

" _Izumi-chan has nothing to be jealous about", Hazuki scoffed at the Uchiha._

" _Your a handsome guy, this girl is a catcher herself, it is only natural for her to be slightly jealous", said Hazuki._

 _Itachi decided it was time to deflect this conversation to better suit the questions he had. "What do you know of the girl and the boy?"_

 _Hazuki's bored looking face was suddenly in Itachi's. "You make it sound like that there not much younger than you?" She poked his forehead with her index and middle finger. "Your just a boy yourself". She suddenly embraced him and Itachi didn't hesitate to return it._

" _Kaa-Chan?" Guilt flooded in his voice but he regained his posture after she went back to her seat._

" _You are asking the wrong questions to get to your answer." Her arms folded in concentration._

 _Itachi thought for a moment. His teenage mind swimming with ideas for the right question. Hazuki never gave him a straight answer and even in his subconscious mind she was still filled with riddles._

" _Why would she have a dagger with the clan symbol", inquired Itachi in his mind._

" _You already know that answer" , Hazuki started cleaning around Itachi, picking up the uneaten soup in front of him._

" _Yes her Grandmother", Itachi thought pensively and thought about the dagger and the other gifts she had._

" _That dagger was highly personalized", said Hazuki._

" _It was given to her" Itachi paused. "The grandmother". Itachi was puzzled by this Uchia's were not keen on gift giving outside the clan. Meaning this woman, Soraya's grandmother was of major importance. But why?A Lover? That wasn't possible Uchiha practiced arranged marriages within the clan, a mistress would not earn that high of respect as a gift. To give of the Uchiha symbol meant alliance and protection. The Symbol was sacred. The fan than fed the flames. A sign of the Family that mastered the art of fire_

" _It is interesting is it," said Hazuki. "Quite the puzzle, Neh", she elbowed him in the side. "Oh how sad our time is up" Hazuki cleared her throat, "By the way when you wake up, you may want to hold your hands up"_

Soraya opened her eyes and glanced at her alarm clock. It read 7:29. "Well it's morning", she said to herself. It was then she heard soft snores coming from inside her room. Still dazed and confused from her early morning daze. She glanced over to the side of her bed, expecting to see her brother. " _No, Masaru is quiet when he sleeps"._

Soraya then saw Itachi's sleeping frame. Soraya tried not to think about how cute he was at all. She still had her doubts about him and his motives. Something was off and she couldn't figure out why. With the interactions with the others. He was cordial but remained distant never giving off any sense of didn't understand why he was here. It didn't take long to figure out that the rest of the group were criminals, especially Kisami, which Masaru has taken a liking to. But, Itachi did not fit that mold. From what she could tell he had standards and did not kill without reason. The only other three that fit that mold was Konan, Yahiko and Nagato. Did he want an ultimate peace as well?

Soraya did see him in battle with Zabuza. She could tell that he was holding back, but even with that he was still very powerful. It scared her. "What was his true power?"

She never felt so much tension and on edge in her life.

Her new mother, Konan was even more intense in her training since that battle. Even with her training she knew that she couldn't take him at that level.

An idea popped in her head. " _I can take him now"._ WWE body slams were playing in her head. She tried not to laugh and persuade herself not to do it. But her impulsiveness made it impossible. She slowly stood up so her bed wouldn't creak. She smirked the leverage of her bed would make it hurt even more. She was going to do it. She knew she would only have one shot because if she landed on the bed again it would definitely make too much noise. Without another thought Soraya leaped in the air and started to descend rapidly on Itachi.

Within a millisecond Itachi opened his eyes with his hands outstretched and blocked the impact of Soraya's failed body slam. Soraya then tumbled over to the ground and grabbed her diaphragm area in pain.

"Oww why did you that for?", She squeaked out. Slightly disappointed that her plan didn't work.

Itachi didn't seemed annoyed in the slightest which was a good sign for her. He still had the nonchalant look in his eyes, but there was a slight glimmer. "Don't I have the right to protect myself?", He asked rhetorically.

"No, I'm the exception to the rule", she raised up in smile. She could tell that Itachi was not ready for that response. His eyes sparkled in what seemed like slight amusement.

Itachi stood up and extended his hand to her. She grasped and was raised to her feet by him."I take it you slept well", he turned his back to her and started to walk to the door. It was then that she realized that he was saying statements that were rhetorical and not actually conversing.

"Yo, Itachi friends don't have one-sided conversations"

"We are not friends", he stated darkly. Itachi started to remember his life in Konoha. Soroya became fearful because of Itachi's deadly aura. Soraya closed her eyes to get a grip and matched his glare with determination.

"You're right, we don't know anything about each other", Soraya contemplated loudly. She hummed with thoughts trying to make this a positive situation. Nevertheless, She started to falter.

Itachi couldn't explain it but he felt her slipping confidence and loneliness. Loneliness. He knew that it could eat away at your existence. She was one person who didn't deserve it. He decided it that fact that day.

"I am your protector,", Itachi glanced down avoiding her eyes. Soraya was taken aback about the subtle change, but it eased her distress. "And I take that duty seriously." His monotone voice relieved some of her distress. At least he didn't hate her."We have guest".

Soraya heard the door open and saw her elated brother with a groggy Kisame followed by Yahiko who also was not at his optimal level of alertness. It was then Kisame noticed the position of the two and smirked. Soraya was still on top of Itachi and Masaru noticed the position as well. Soraya noticing the mischievous smile of her brother could only sense what he was thinking. Her face was hot and she quickly changed the subject. Soraya quickly got off of Itachi noticing their position.

"Sup, Masaru!", Soraya raised up like nothing happened, then yawned and stretched her arms. She was envious of how her brother was always a morning person. "What should I make for breakfast today?" Masaru and Soraya walked together while she mostly spoke her thoughts and he just listened or nodded when he agreed with her. Soraya was getting used to her brother not talking but she missed his prepubescent voice. " _He will talk when he's ready"_ Before Itachi was out of eyesight, but just behind Soraya so she couldn't see him, Masaru gave Itachi a wink and a thumbs up. Itachi glanced at the cookies and empty glass of milk.

Kisame grinned from ear to ear. Itachi did not like that for some reason. Was he planning to slice him? He glanced at Yahiko who had a soft smile.

"What", he asked.

"Nothing", they both said.

Itachi left Soraya's room and walked down the corridor to the head of the Akatsuki's room. He was told to report daily on the Ruis actions. However, Itachi noticed that this became less of a report of skepticism of Masaru and Soraya but more of Konan and Nagato being worried parents. Itachi remembered that his parents would do the same for him. It was just a matter of time before Konan, Nagato, and Yahiko would groom them to be leaders of the Akatsuki or Jounin level.

As he was pondering the current situation. His thoughts turned to Yahiko's return. His playful manner heavily cloaked his ruthless side. He definitely was not going to allow Soraya and Masaru to be weak. Masaru was excelling almost as rapidly as he did. On the other hand Soraya was still struggling with Chakra control. She will have definitely harder and tougher training with him here.

Konan was helping Soraya in the Kitchen. Even though she wasn't practically good at putting ingredients together she still helped Soraya prep. Soraya loved the fact because it made cooking less than a chore and more bonding time. It also reminded her of happy moments of her birth mother as well. In all her heart swelled in the kitchen.

Soraya pushed eggs on her brother plate. Masaru was finally eating again after three months of being here. With that he was actually start to form muscle and was taller when they first got here. As a result, they were of equivalent size.

Yahiko entered the room and sat next to Masaru. Masaru gave him a large smile before digging into breakfast. Yahiko returned his smile. Soraya was quite pleased with the affection. She was quite nervous to meet Yahiko.

"Would you like anything, sir?", Soraya smiled through her nervousness and Yahiko noted the tenseness in her voice.

"Why be nervous, ne?" He chuckled which eased her. "We are family". Soraya smiled in response. "I will take what Masaru is having"

Soraya went back to cooking and the rest of the gang filtered in including Itachi, Nagato, Kisame.

Soraya noticed that there was a definite shift in the air. Kisame seemed to be more respectful while taking to Yahiko while Itachi seemed to be more apprehensive with Yahiko in the room. She couldn't put her finger on why exactly, but it did strike her as odd.

Yahiko gave Konan a nod, she then alerted the Akatsuki to go to their duties or train. Everyone cleared out but Yahiko grabbed Soraya's hand and motioned her to stay.

Soraya looked unsure and glanced at Konan. Soraya felt that she may have been in trouble or that she did something wrong. Konan smiled and gave her a wink and closed the doors.

"Did I do something wrong", Yahiko smiled humorously at Soraya. Yahiko laughed and put his hand on the back of his head.

"No, I just wanted to get to know you",

"Oh", Soraya said in surprise. Konan and Nagato were nice and she loved them as their adopted parents but she still wasn't used to an adult not being authoritative and actually caring what she thought. "What exactly do you want to know", the sound in her voice was like a timid mouse. Yahiko was surprised at her sudden shyness after being told she was a passionate girl.

"Konan tells me it's thanks to you we have a new edition on our team", Yahiko

At this point the only people remaining was Yahiko and Soraya. Soraya exhaled and finally took a seat next to Yahiko.

"It's because I'm observant than most", Soraya smiled sadly. "I got that from my great-grandmother, I suppose."

Yahiko allowed her some moments before he spoke. He could tell that something made her uncomfortable.

"You are allowed to speak about your family", Yahiko held her shoulder in a comforting way. "Why don't you tell me about her?"

Soraya wiped the tears and snot from her nose. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I loved her so much," She continued wiping her tears away. "She was really nice to me, even though people called her a witch sometimes."

Yahiko chuckled. "Why would your family say a mean thing like that?"

Soraya thought about it for a moment before she responded. "Well, honestly we all thought she had magic powers.", Soraya started simply. A sad smile crossed her lis at memories of her own experiences and stories of her great grandmother. "She was a very nice woman, to me she just wasn't the typical old wise woman, she knew things about everyone without them even telling her, she knew the exact thing to say, she could put anyone at ease, she looked young even for an old woman and more the most weird thing is her lemon tree that never died, it even bloomed during the winter." Yahiko was taken aback.

"A lemon tree?"

"Mhmm, she told me someone special gave it to her?"

"Do you know who?", asked Yahiko

"I did one time and that was her response, she seemed sad so I didn't follow up", Soraya shrugged her shoulders.

"Anything else about your grandmother you really lit up when talking about her.", asked Yahiko

Soraya smiled in response, Yahiko also noted the warm and excited feeling he was getting as well. These feelings were weird to him, he was just probing for information. He was happy that she was opening up to him, but at most he should have just felt content. His heart was beating real fast and he had to redirect his thoughts to focus on what she was saying.

"Yes, oh and she predicted that I was going to be born even though my mother showed no signs that she would ever get pregnant" Yahiko raised an eyebrow. Soraya tapped her head as she remembered the Akatsuki probably didn't know much about them. "My mother was supposed to be barren, she did not know that she was pregnant with me and Masaru almost died prematurely, but I don't remember the full details but basically my grandma chanted something did some hand signals and my brother started crying after 15 minutes of not breathing"

Yahiko looked at her sternly but relaxed his gaze to insure that Soraya still felt comfortable. "Are you sure your late grandmother wasn't a ninja?"

"To be honest, I didn't think about it because we are Creole and everyone just considered her another Voodoo witch doctor?" Soraya shrugged "My great grandmother was known to perform miracles and settle disputes"

Yahiko smiles. "Well I would have loved to meet her"

Soraya smiled in response. "Oh I think she would have loved you! You and Masaru are very similar and he was definitely her favorite. Soraya chuckled at the thought of her grandmother, she was very humorous as well.

Yahiko started chuckling and then stopped. He definitely didn't find anything humorous. His mind kept racing of what was going on, then he stared at Soraya and she was laughing at herself.

"Soraya", Yahiko asked in a serious tone. "Are you happy here?"

Soraya thought about it for a moment and nervousness started to spread through her body? She stood up and bowed in respect. "Although, I miss my family dearly, I am very happy to be here". Yahiko began to feel anxiousness spread throughout his body.

Yahiko lifted her head up."Why are you anxious?"

Soraya didn't know what to say. She felt that answer was a test of some sort. However, she wanted to answer truthfully because she knew honesty would build a stronger bond.

Yahiko could feel his heart quickening. He observed this strange occurrence enough and started to switch gears.

"Soraya you have to forgive me, I'm not use to being a father and it will be a lifelong endeavor", he smiled as he pulled her into a hug. "So tell me how did you know Zabuza would be good for the Akatsuki, he has a bloody past. Soraya seemed to glanced away away. She did utter a word and what seemed to be a long pause. So he decided to try again, but before he could say anything she started to speak.

"Zabuza sees Haku like a Son, Zabuza is only here because it's what he thinks is best for Haku, but he doesn't recognize this, because of this, I wouldn't consider him to have Akatsuki goals and label him as a mercenary.", Soraya sat quietly with her head down. She was taught not to talk out of turn. She could feel her cheeks flush and her heart quicken in anxiety. However, the feeling was replaced with puzzlement as Yahiko patted her head.

"Nothing gets passed you, ne?", Yahiko smiled as his hand still rested on her head. Yahiko smiled. Nevertheless, the more she answered his questions the more unclear the past of his children became.

"Ano, Mr. Yahiko I have questions, please don't be angry", said Soraya softly. She could feel her face get hot with slight embarrassment.

Yahiko looked at her in puzzlement. "Go on".

"What are you to me? Papa and Mama are together but you give each other...well the same affection."

Yahiko was taken aback but not surprised. Konan, Nagato and him did not have the typical relationship. "That's a fair question indeed", Yahiko smiled but on the inside he was just a tad nervous about what information he should divulge. Did she even know about sexual relationships?

"Did your other parent tell you about-

"The Birds and the Bees, yes", Soraya chimed in a little to happily for his liking.

"How much"

"Well they told me about periods and that when men, and women love each other they get married and have babies" Yahiko put his hand to his head in annoyance. That was really basic information especially for her being a kunoichi. Although, he would never give her missions that would require her to use her assets. He could already tell that she was more of a diplomat than a ninja, which was perfect if he would name her an heir.

"Nagato, Konan and I consider ourselves married together." Yahiko noticed her evaluating the information and accepting it.

"So can I call you father instead of Papa?", Yahiko frowned at the thought

"Isn't that a little formal?",

"Well your highly respected and very powerful and also the leader of us", she explained. She gave him a bright smile. "What if I call you Daddy, in private?", Yahiko's heart fluttered. Somehow he just realized how adorable she could be. It didn't help that she still looked younger than her actual age. Also, it was really sinking in that he had a daughter. And said daughter was actually pretty intelligent even with her learning difficulties. A mixed bag of emotions spread throughout his body a mixture of being terrified at his new responsibilities and the fact that Kami blessed him with such a child.

"I think that's a great idea"

"Cool", said Soraya noting that she was ending that part of the conversation. She summarized that throughout history men had multiple wives, so why could her mother have multiple husbands. All she knew was that her and Masaru were very lucky to have them as parents. It could have been way worse, this world that they were in now was a very dangerous world indeed an a lot worse could happen.

Nagato sat under a tree enjoying the sun's warmth. Because of the Akatsuki's growing popularity, Yahiko was always out on missions or negotiating with other nations. For the most passionate of the group he was the most sensible and logical. "Masaru and Soraya will definitely learn a lot from Yahiko", he thought. He was happy that Yahiko was back for sure.

"PAPA", Soraya ran to him as soon as she found him.

She sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled and patted her head. Soraya enjoyed their quiet time together. It was one of the things that centered her these last few months.

"I just met father, I think he is cool"

"I take it that he made a good, impression on you?"

Soraya nodded her head. "I'm calling him Daddy" Soraya said as she sat next to him.

Soraya felt him staring at her and all she saw was him beaming. It made her a little embarrassed. She raised an eyebrow to his face. "Your so Kawaii, I can hardly believe you're a teenager", Soraya laughed loving the affection.

"Papa, stop you're embarrassing me",

"That's okay"

"I'm actually glad that I have a daughter, always wanted one?", Soraya scoffed.

"Why, girls are hard to deal with they have mood swings, temperamental, they are weaker than males, and they're very expensive compared to boys.". Soraya sighed, "I want all boys so I can wrestle with them"

Nagato laughed. "I think that's one point of view", Nagato paused because he noticed that Soraya gave him her attention. This is how he first bonded with Soraya because she always listened to his teachings, however it was a process to try to get her to respond or talk about her feelings. However, just like her, he was also very observant and she did drop hints if you payed attention. "Without your menstrual cycle there wouldn't be children, I think a woman shows the ultimate love when she is willing to have another human being, on top of that they are the ones that keep the human race alive. Nagato thought about other things she listed as well. "I don't think being emotional is a bad thing, someone once told me 'sensitivity is actually a strength, as it allows people to understand pain better and, in turn, be kinder to others.' and as for women being weaker, I like the fact that I can protect you, I also envy the nurturing qualities of women, but there are Kunoichi that are stronger than their male counterparts"

Soraya thought about it, "Do you think I can be strong", Soraya doubted herself because her brother was becoming severely stronger than her, she was the one that always protected him. Ninjutsu and Chakra control was her biggest problem right now.

Nagato sensed her self loathing. He placed a hand her shoulder. "You are strong and always will be"

Soraya blinked in surprise. No one ever gave her an affirmation like that before. Her family only acknowledged her if she did something great. However, Nagato was telling her this and nothing she was doing was right.

"You are resourceful, adaptable and emotionally and academically intelligent, all the adversities you are having right now, is just a stepping stone to making you stronger." Nagato pulled her in a hug. "Never change because your perfect, Never Give Up".

Soraya couldn't handle it anymore and cried in his shoulder. They were a mixture of happy and sad tears, because she felt like she was letting go of her old life, and embracing the next adventure with her new family.

Konan and Yahiko were in the distance watching and listening. "I think that's the confidence boost she needed", Konan said to Yahiko.

Yahiko nodded in response his heart bursting but his face remained unfazed. "I sense that there is a lot of hidden potential in her." Konan smiled she could tell that Yahiko had already formed a deep attachment to the little girl. She hopped that he would connect with Masaru the same way.


	9. Me wa kuchi hodo ni mono o ii

**AN: Been a few weeks but really excited for this chapter. FIRST LEMON EVER AND ITS A THREESOME!**

 **Irish Twin 2: Aren't you a nasty little Virgin.**

 **Irish Twin 1: Well I did watch a lot of threesomes to make sure I got the fundamentals down. By the way I hate porn, totally male centered.**

 **Irish Twin 2. Well I think it's definately not that. Plus there is a lot more action without the act of you know what I mean.**

 **Irish Twin 1: Yeah character Development!**

 **Irish Twin 2: And your grammar is getting better!**

 **Irish Twin 1: Yay, now let them enjoy this. This is by far my favorite chapter I have written.**

 **Irish Twin 2: it's because of the Lemon isn't it?**

 **Irish Twin 1: What!? NO**

 **Irish Twin 2: Please enjoy**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Me wa kuchi hodo ni mono o ii**

 **(The eyes speak as much as the mouth.)**

Masaru stared at the chess board in thought. Across from him was Itachi as his opponent. Itachi has his Sharingan off and he required Masaru not to read his mind during the game. Itachi wanted Masaru to Master strategy techniques without the use of his telepathy. Itachi so far believed he was the only one that knew about The Rui's power. He wanted to know the full extent of it before he told Yahiko, Konan or Nagato. Also, Orochimaru was back from his mission and he didn't want Masaru to be his next experiment.

Soraya yawned at the game and Masaru glared at her, clearly telling her she was being obnoxious. She stretched her arms in boredom. The only reason she was slightly entertained was because Masaru finally had some competition. She knew how to play chess but she knew she would be totally destroyed by Itachi and her brother already beat her in three moves so she wasn't playing chess anytime soon. She preferred card games anyway.

Konan joined the audience which also included Kisame. Yahiko went to report to Hanzō and Nagato went with him. Konan and Kisame lurked in a tree far enough that Masaru could not see them.

"How is his training going", Kisame seemed to tense up as a glare came his way.

"I take it your not happy, how did you know?" Konan did not want to tell him that Itachi gave her daily reports of Masaru and Soraya.

"Itachi is not swordsman, and the techniques he was practicing are clearly of the Village Hidden in the Mist", she said calmly. "Soraya is not going to like this, you will be a bad influence"

"Girl can suck my fat cock", Kisame didn't even have time to block the paper that cut him in five places. One on his throat, two on his arms, and two really close to his nether regions.

"Say that again I dare you", Konan's chakra was blaring, so much so that Itachi cleared his throat giving her a warning that her silent observance was about to be blown.

"I'm fucking sorry", he whispered. Konan calmed down.

"Soraya will be with someone honorable", said Konan.

"Like Itachi?", Konan huffed at his response.

"Rather him than you" Kisame did not take offense.

"She is not my type Mama Bear" Kisame shifted gears and turned back to their previous conversation. "I'm not like Hanzo"

Konan looked at him up and down in total revulsion. The mere thought of Hanzo made her worry.

"Make sure that Soraya stays clear from, him." Kisame decided to switch topics.

"Anyway Masaru's training is going fine, everything just comes to easy to him, and that makes me worried.", said Kisame

"Why do you say that?",

"Being a Ninja is more than just fucking jutsus and looking cool" Kisame sighed. "He doesn't have that...", Kisame reached out his hands trying to reach for a word.

"What are you doing", asked Konan

"Trying to find one of those smart words that Soraya always says", said Kisame

"Intrepidity". Kisame freaked out a little bit but remained quite as Itachi was by his side, while Konan still observed the chess game playing with Masaru.

"Are you a damn clone or real?", asked Kisame recovered from Itachi popping out of nowhere.

"Clone". Itachi eyes brightened for a moment. "I haven't had a worthy chess opponent in a while." Itachi watched himself with Masaru and seemed to watch intently on the game. "Masaru is indeed smart and out performs his sister by leaps and bounds, but she is bound to catch up."

"Why do you say that?", Konan's intrest peaked at that statement. She was worried about Soraya's lack of progress in some of her lessons. She was still working on clone jutsu's and was still behind on her chakra control.

Itachi pointed at Soraya. "That's a clone", Saying that Konan was in shock was an understatement. Konan couldn't even tell, the difference she looked around Soraya, she saw shadow's around her, she was moving normally and even cracking her neck like she usually does. "She is practicing right now her taijutsu techniques, on the practice grounds"

"How do you know", Konan asked, "I can barely tell"

"Her scar is missing", said Itachi simply. Konan looked again and he was right. Konan started walking to the practice. Itachi grabbed Konan's hand to stop her. "Don't". Konan teared up because of how proud she was of Soraya. "If you go, Masaru will know that she is not here, and she still has her pride"

"Yeah, she doesn't like being babied, they're at that age you know", said Kisame. Itachi nodded at that statement. Konan nodded in agreement. Kisame winked at Itachi. Itachi avoided his gaze and went back to watching the game.

"By the way, that wasn't the word I was looking for Itachi", Kisame walked near him and to resume watching the game. He knew Masaru would lose soon. "He has that to". Kisame leaned against the tree with a smug. "He's got that fucking Intra-shit to". Konan laughed a little. "Don't underestimate him"

"Purpose", Konan simply said. "Soraya has found her's".

Meanwhile Soraya had sweat coming down from her brow. She hit the board again with some kicks and punches. She jumped back and threw shuriken. "Not good enough, Again", she yelled at herself.

"Why not a practical real target"

Soraya who was in the middle of a back flip, lost momentum and was about to fall in midair, but Itachi caught her. Soraya recovered from her surprise. "How did you know I was here". Soraya made sure that clone was almost perfect maybe she did something wrong with the Jutsu or her Chakra was off a little. She noticed this was one of the times his Sharingan was off.

"You were missing your scar", Soraya held her right cheek in response.

"I forgot about it", she said softly.

"I know you have avoided mirrors since you woke up from your fever."

Soraya looked down in sadness and embarrassment still holding her eye. "Sorry",

Itachi took her hand from her eye. Soraya resisted from the force but Itachi was of course stronger than her. He tilted her head to eye level. "The best Kunoichi are female Ninja who are beautiful, stealthy, deadly and diplomatic. Every Ninja has scars, and they must learn not only to live but worship them because every scar is their trophy and lesson"

"What is my lesson, then" Her chin was still in her fingers. She pushed them away and his whole body as well. "Huh" She pushed them again. She pointed in her face in anger. "Everytime I see this eyesore, I'm reminded that my family got murdered, I lost everything, I could barely protect my brother"

"But you did" Itachi started to circle her. Soraya locked eyes with him slowly understanding came to her face. "You lost your family"

"But I gained a new one and I survived", she whispered. Determination came to her eyes.

"You found your purpose," Itachi stated already knowing what it was.

"To protect my family, which means being the best Kunoichi" Soraya got in her fighting stance ready to fight. "I don't see any scars on you."

Itachi took his Akatsuki jacket off, followed by his shirt and under armour. Soraya gasped at the sight of the many scars on his torso and back but couldn't help but admire his physique. "Satisfied"

"Mhmmm" was Soraya automatic response. "So what are the lesson in your scars".

"To maintain peace requires great sacrifice", he balled his fist and then released. "And in the end we will never know if it's worth it"

"So am I only to fight your clone then? So insulting", she said in total sarcasm but she knew that Itachi's clone was just as strong as him.

"If you can touch me, I will put in a good word to your mother to go on a mission" Soraya gleamed in excitement, "But it will be D ranked."

"I don't care", Soraya charged at him. "It's a mission"

Soraya started with a punch then a fake front kick to a roundhouse kick. Itachi easily dodged then Knocked her off balance.

"When you finish a combo make sure you maintain a good stance and distance to your opponent. Soraya quickly got up and quickly went for a sidekick, he grabbed her foot and pulled her top half in line with her hip. "This is how a sidekick should end, and why you are losing balance" He positioned her where her knee should be and mimicked the action of teaching and retracting her foot showing her the fundamentals of each kick that she was doing. "Again"

"Yes Sir", Soraya's automatic response was. She went back and charged at him again with more determination focusing on her balance. Itachi didn't wasn't able to knock her down again, but was able invade her space and slam her down. Soraya coughed as the impact knocked the breath out of her. He definitely wasn't taking it easy on her.

"Get up", Soraya stood up at his command and readied her stance again. Soraya looked unfazed from Itachi's maneuver and seemed to prepare for the next move he was going to do. Before she knew it he was behind her she quickly jumped in the air to get higher ground. However he was soon in front of her. Soraya locked while still in the air and he disappeared again to her side. He dropped kicked her which she blocked but it still created momentum for her to fall to the ground. Unlike other times he let her fall to the ground. Thankfully, she back flipped and landed in a kneeling position. He saw pure wrath flash across her eyes but then saw her regain her composure. One word came to mind watching her getting out of the kneeling position and ready to fight him again. Fierce. "Make sure you are able to go on the offense as well when you attack, you want the job done as quickly as possible."

"Ok", Soraya focused all of her being into the knowledge of what Itachi just taught her. She took a deep breath. Then, she went after him again. This time however instead of Itachi being an open Target he got into a defensive stance. Soraya ran to him and disappeared then was on his left which he easily blocked and punched for the offense. She dodged and blocked his hand to her torso then pivoted to his left to return a sidekick to him. This time she retracted fast enough to avoid him grabbing her leg again. Suddenly he was behind her and landed a kick in her back which she thankfully hit the padding of the tree which she practiced. She saw him coming down for a punch, "oh Shit", she rolled to her side to avoid another strike.

"Good reaction time, need to be a little faster your enemy is not going to take it easy like I am", said Itachi.

"THIS IS TAKING IT EASY?", Itachi smirked at her comment. She coughed again and kneeled over.

He held out his hand, which he took and lifted her up. " Lesson over", he waited to take her hand so he could help her up.

"WHAT?" She pushed his hand away. "Why!"

"With any more blocks or hits you are bound to break something, your muscles are not strong enough to withstand the light hits I gave you, only your determination saw you through today". She finally took his hand knowing his right, however Itachi still noticed the unapproving look that she gave him. But he knew her limits even if she didn't know hers yet.

"Itachi, thank you" she bowed in respect.

"You have two of the traits of a great Kunoichi beauty and diplomacy, all you need to work on is the other two", Itachi disappeared after he said that.

Soraya held her right cheek and smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment", before she collapsed and noticed the blood in her mouth. Soraya had to admit that she was really beat refused to submit to the darkness of unconsciousness and watched through her clone the ending of a chess game.

Soraya felt herself being picked up and she recognized the blue skin from anywhere. "Kisame"

" Shut up, I'm just taking you to your bed" Soraya was glad because every none I'm her body hurt, but she couldn't help but have a new found drive within her. She was never allowed to fight at her father's Dojo. It was torture seeing every black belt ceremony never allowed the opportunity to properly have a class all because she was a girl. It was freezing of what Itachi did seeing her as a potential equal. She could feel the rain start to begin.

"How much did you see", asked Soraya her breathing getting shallow.

"The whole fucking thing" he laughed. "Your ass got whooped, that was embarrassing", Soraya laughed because he was totally right.

"Your right", she smiled.

"I have a confession, I've been training Masaru", Soraya smile faded, but Kisame kept walking. He could tell that she wouldn't be happy being blindsided.

Before she knew it she was in her bed. Kisame stayed and pulled a chair next to her. "It makes since of why he is getting happier, I couldn't expect him to just sit here and learn academics all day", she sighed in irritation.

"Why did you not want him to fight?", Asked Kisame.

"He never liked it before, because he wanted to dance and I wanted something to be better at than him for once."

"Makes since of why he took the sword", said Kisame. "I think you two need to stop being selfish and learn how to work together, because he is jealous of you?"

"How so?", Soraya inquired.

"You may be slow at getting things but once you know something you master it, then keep practicing and perfect it and expound on it." Like the clone. He took a bead from her headband. "You use this as a medium because you lack Chakra control and you knew you needed something small enough for the excess amount of Chakra you use or the object would break, Masaru can do thousands of clones but they lack the necessary tools to gather information and don't fight as well. You understand big picture he doesn't"

"Are you asking me a question?"

"How the hell do I teach a kid who is...I don't know the word I'm looking for"

"Masaru is gifted, beyond gifted, and he has photographic memory", Soraya sighed because she knew that she was raising his voice. Kisame was definitely a bad influence but she knew he was one of the best swordsman in the Ninja world.

"I'm only telling you this bitch because, he will surpass me, and I need help", Soraya did not take offense to the comment knowing that was just part of Kisame's vernacular and that he felt that this was a desperate situation.

"Has he gone through all the fundamentals or did you just show him your jutsu's?", asked Soraya? Kisame gave her look that told her that it was the latter. "Well he needs to know the fundamentals or he is going to miss a lot, he lacks observance, and I hate to say this your going to have to give physical application so he can get used to fighting", said Soraya. "I also suggest reading books for tips, because I don't know, I'm just barely a teenager", Soraya stressed in a sarcastic manner.

"Already happened with the physical part", he stated.

"What do you mean?", she asked.

"I kinda of broke his arm when he first started training", Soraya was aghast at the thought and gave him look that made him happy that she was smaller than him.

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"Orochimaru fixed him relax",

Soraya recovered and let out a deep breath "Ask Itachi how he was taught, he is more like him anyway except way more outgoing", she stated. Kisame thought that was weird since Masaru hasn't talked since he got here.

"You may go!", said Soraya as she turned to her side and decided to fake going asleep. She could feel herself getting angry. "Masaru would be upset if you missed him winning against Itachi.

Konan did not know what was happening in the chess game but she did know that the last few chess moves were critical. It actually got a crowd watching the game with the Akatsuki watching the whole thing. She wasn't really into strategy games but was glad that he put Itachi on edge. Both were down to their last pieces and they took at least 10-30 minutes to move. Itachi gave him a smirk and Masaru bit his lip before knocking down his king. With that Itachi won the game. She had a feeling it wouldn't always be that way though. She knew her newly adopted son would learn from his failures and eventually win some games against Itachi. Masaru stood up and bowed for a good game. He glanced at what he thought was Soraya and smiled and she gave him a thumbs up before walking off.

Itachi gave him book. Masaru flipped through the pages noticing that it was a book on battle strategies. He huffed, and but the small book in his bag.

"Make sure you take notes", said Itachi. I will be reading those notes he eyed him meaning that he was very serious. Itachi knew that Masaru was just doing the minimal in his training. He was like him when Itachi was younger. "You take good notes, I may have you go on a mission", he added to give him some incentive. Masaru smiled at the thought. He had been waiting to test all his skills that he gained in the past months with Kisame.

"I hope you don't think this damn game doesn't get you out of training", said Kisame smirking. "Because you lost that's 20 laps around the city, go", Masaru was stunned at the punishment but started running anyway.

Kisame walked up to Konan, Nagato and Yahiko. "So how much did you see?", said Kisame knowing that they were spying on Itachi and Soraya. Konan blushed at Kisame's statement. "You're thinking of fucking wedding bells aren't you mama? Ha", a loud laughed could be heard from yards away.

Konan rolled her eyes. "Every mother is entitled to day dreaming"

Nagato saw the whole thing as well and was glad at the progress she had just with that session with Itachi. "I think it reminds us of how we trained with Jiraiya-sama."

Yahiko started kissing Nagato very sensually and Kisame took that as his que to leave. "Speaking of the pervert", He gave Konan a hungry look. Something about this day just kindled something inside him, or it could be that he hasn't been home in a while and being with them seemed like the perfect time.

"Where is everyone going today?" Yahiko asked.

Konan smiled "Why does that matter if our room is soundproof?", asked Konan. Yahiko smiled and Nagato had excitement in his eye. "I will be ready for you guys in 15 minutes". Konan ran to their room knowing that she only had about ten minutes to get ready, those eyes were hungry and she couldn't blame them it has been a while since they been together.

Konan quickly got to her room and turned on the shower and removed all the sweat from her body. She quickly dried off and started looking through her lingerie. She chose a purple romper that formed a triangle around her chest that ultimately turned into a turtleneck halter. It was laced with white flower around the sides. She could hear them coming up the stair and quickly let her hair down and brushed it before she sat on the bed waiting for them.

Nagato and Yahiko walked in kissing and started to take their clothes off, before looking at the sight of their queen. Konan gave them a lustful look before walking up and kissing Nagato, then Yahiko a little bit longer reminding him what he had been missing these few months.

"Why choose something that is so hard to take off", Yahiko whispered in her ear.

"Maybe I want to see a little show first," referring to him and Nagato.

Nagato smiled. "Your wish is my command", he said. He captured Yahiko's lips a tad aggressively and plunged his tongue down his throat again. He traced his tongue along the gums of his teeth and started rubbing his chest before circling his nipples in a teasing way.

Konan watched eagerly the scene playing out before her. She gently started to massage her well endowed boobs. Nagato turned Yahiko over and pushed him on the bed. Weeks of him not being here made him have a lot of libido. Even with Konan it wasn't the same when all three were together.

Yahiko saw Konan slowly tracing the silhouette of her breast and her eyes started to glaze over with ecstasy. Yahiko crawled over to her in excitement and Nagato was behind her. Nagato kissed her while Yahiko moved the top half of her clothing to the side. He blew on her nipple before delicately putting his tongue on it, tracing around the circumference before putting his whole mouth around it and sucking.

Nagato took a different approach and started kissing her neck. His hands found her heated core and started rubbing gently to make sure she was properly getting warmed up. Soft moans started coming from her mouth and Nagato felt the wetness coming between her thighs.

"Why don't we take this off", whispered Nagato. Konan looked at Yahiko for approval.

Yahiko looked at her and came to her face. He kissed her really hard almost bruising her lips. "It's taking everything not to rip this off", he said seductively.

"Same", said Nagato. "Purple will always be your color. Nagato unzipped the back while Nagato unbutton the collar portion around her neck.

"And I vote to keep this", he laughed as he struggled to loosen the last button. He finally got it and she wiggled iit off to reveal her naked body. Both Nagato and Yahiko admired her figure. She had medium-large breast and her bosom matched her well endowedness.

Yahiko put his fingers in between her legs and kissed her again. She was indeed wet but not enough for them to go inside her. He knew that he would have to pace himself because he knew being away he would not last that long. That wouldn't be fair to Konan or Nagato.

He turned to Nagato and kissed him again and started putting his hands around his pants, he grabbed his balls through his pants and started rubbing them. Konan started going up and down her core getting hot watching the scene again. Nagato returned the favor. With Nagato's hands on his sack. Yahiko started to unclothed himself, giving into the feeling. He was grunting trying to cum in his pants seeing Konan and Nagato again.

It was Konan's turn to surprise Yahiko, she manueved herself under Yahiko and started liking his testicals. Nagato took Yahiko's inside his mouth and slowly started to go up and down.

"Oh Kami", screamed Yahiko. Nope he felt it coming, there was no way he was going to last like this. He could feel Konan's mouth on his balls as she started to rub herself vigorously. He couldn't have that. He knew that he was gone for a while, but he couldn't have all the fun.

He lightly pushed Nagato off of him, and motioned to Konan. Nagato nodded. Yahiko got up and suddenly and his head was suddenly in between her legs. Konan was slightly disappointed at the sudden loss of her mouth. She thoroughly enjoyed giving oral and was just about to rim Yahiko. All of sudden she felt a finger go inside her. A strained moan came out of her. Yahiko pumped inside and out slowly at first then used the other hand to gently massage her clitorous.

Nagato positioned himself over her face so she could easily access his length knowing full well how much she enjoyed giving them oral. He was soon awarded when her tongue teased the tip. She moved her mouth up and down until his length with wet with her saliva. She then used her hand to move up and down alongside her mouth. She used her other hand to massage his balls and she was rewarded with a grunt from Nagato. He grabbed her head and pumped inside her mouth. Hard but not hard enough to choke her. Konan loved this, Nagato very rarely took charge in anything and always hid what he wanted. So him taking initiative to find his pleasure was fine with her, and excited her the most.

Yahiko admired the sight and could tell Nagato was reaching his end. He replaced his finger with his tongue and could her the loud scream coming from Konan. He definitely loved that sound. He started slow at first going up and down with his tongue then side to side. Taking breaks with his tongue by sucking on her clit.

"Oh MY GOD, oh my GOD, YES, YES", yelled Konan she was so close, she latched back on Nagato he fell back asleep felt an intense wave of pleasure. He closed his eyes in concentration feeling the lava about to explode.

"I'm about to cum", he got up and started to rub himself over her breast not wanting to cum on her face. Nagato and Konan let out a strong moan, signaling their orgasm, and semen splashed over her breast. Nagato laid on the pillows, giving himself minutes to recover. He grabbed a towel and wiped the cum off of her before kissing her soft swollen lips. He knew that he could definitely go another round. The look on Konan's face signaled that she could as well.

Yahiko gave him a look that he was ready to go. Nagato took a deep breath before getting up and going behind Yahiko. Nagato bent down behind Yahiko and teased his hole. Grabbing the oil on the night stand he teased with one finger waiting for Yahiko to relax. He slowly went in and out. Lubricating until he knew he could add a second and third finger.

Yahiko finally lifted between Konan's legs and motioned to Nagato that he was about to switch positions.

"Do you want to be on top or?", he asked Konan. Konan thought about it for just a second before she answered.

"Top", she said. This way both Nagato and Yahiko could get the view they wanted from her. Yahiko much prefered to see her breast and Nagato loved her back side. Yahiko got on his back and Konan straddled his hips before slowly descending on him. Yahiko choked out a grunt as he felt Konan moving against him and Nagato enter him. The view of both of them was almost overwhelming, but he forced himself to relax so they could really have fun.

Almost taking que Konan started to speed up with moving her hips and Nagato did the same. Nagato started out with hard strokes going fully out then slowly going all in. He repeated these movements until Yahiko motioned for him to go faster. Nagato grabbed his hips and just let go. Konan decided to go at a different pace knowing Yahiko was trying to enjoy every moment of them being together.

Nagato could feel the silent thunder building up inside him again. His movements became more frenzied especially hearing both Konan's and Yahiko's moans. This time a roar came from his throat as he came because it was more sudden. He withdrew and fell to his knees.

Yahiko could feel that he was close to, but knew that Konan was nowhere close to finishing. He switched to an upright position where he could feel her breast on his chest and their faces were almost touching. He tilted her back so she could get more clitorus action while she rubbed against him. He wanted the to come together. The position worked as Konan's moans kept getting louder. Nagato climbed next to them and kissed her aggressively intensifying the pleasure building inside her.

"I'm coming", she detached her lips from Nagato and started screaming out moans until she finally came down. Yahiko soon followed. Konan fell in between both of them, breathing heavily.

"We hadn't had fun like that since-"

"We first started", finished Yahiko. Nagato stayed silent. In his opinion it was because they came to terms that Konan would probably never have children, and that they were finally fine with it because of Soraya and Masaru being in their lives. So they could finally just be without the stress of being in certain positions or timing. It just added another (unintended) beneficial layers of adopting Soraya and Masaru. He closed his eyes and he felt Yahiko cleaning Konan and him up after they drifted off to sleep.

Yahiko walked back in and noticed they were both sleep. He knew that he would be up for another hour so he put some clothes on to get an after-sex-snack. It was almost 4 am so he didn't think anybody would be done in the kitchens and everyone would be sleeping. That was until he noticed Masaru with the fridge open.

Masaru was reaching in the fridge which looked like ice cream. He grabbed them and stopped Midway as if noticing Yahiko's presence. He looked squarely at Yahiko with a bewildered expression. Yahiko raised an eyebrow and gave him a Stern looked. He outstretched his arm and took it from him in a slow manner. "I'm just going to pretend that your grabbing this for me", Yahiko proceeded to take the ice cream but Not before he heard...

" **Hmm Interesting"**

Yahiko stopped in his tracks he soon recovered and sat down with his tub of ice cream. That was definitely is voice, he looked at Masaru. The voice he heard in his head was a man's voice. Something that he definitely couldn't generate. As he was eating, Masaru was still standing up unsure of what to do. Yahiko noticed this, stood up and grabbed peanut butter and sat it right in front of where he was eating ice cream. Masaru didn't understand his gesture, but after a few seconds walked to the counter with the peanut butter. Yahiko was glad he took the hint. Masaru clearly had a sweet tooth, but was lactose intolerant which Yahiko learned from talking to Soraya.

"So I heard from Soraya, that you really like peanut butter.", Masaru eyes gleamed in response and he nodded. Yahiko noticed how quickly Masaru ate the peanut butter and grabbed a water for him to drink and held it out in front of him, testing a theory.

" **Thank You"** , the man's voice came out again when he touched the glass. Clearly that came from Masaru. Realization came to Yahiko

"Yes", whispered Masaru. Yahiko gave Masaru a quizzical looked, surprised he even knew the question that he even came up with yet.

"Well you were putting it together", said Masaru in a raspy voice. Clearly his voice wasn't used to him talking. Masaru's throat was hurting from those two sentences. He started to drink water as he was about to tear up. But shook his head as if knocking them away.

"Yep", was all Yahiko could say. "How long?" Yahiko questioning how long has he noticed his gift. Masaru could clearly see all the thought going through his head. Yahiko's thoughts were mainly visual, and like any parent was worried, elated and questioned how his gift can be amplified. He also saw the lovemaking that his parents did shortly ago.

"Ever since I got here", said Masaru he started coughing and Yahiko got up and patted him on the back. "And your thoughts are very loud", said Masaru strongly. Yahiko tilted his head then he started turn red out of slight embarrassment. Sex was a natural thing so he wasn't shameful about it at all.

"Yeah buddy, I can't help that part", said Yahiko patting the back of his head.

"I know", said Masaru.

"Can you not read people's thoughts",

"That's actually what I have been working on," said Masaru happily. "So I figured that all brains are like a computer, and I remember that one of the terrorism books Soraya was reading that there are these computers that just look for keywords to look for danger. So I use the same concept"

"And you thought of this yourself", asked Yahiko only seeing a computer once on a mission. Masaru nodded.

"So Soraya can read",

"Sort of", Masaru paused. "She can read somewhat, but doesn't mean she going to grasp what she is reading, that why Itachi helps her alot". Masaru took another lick of the peanut butter. "She is a big picture type of person, so if you give it a perspective like that she usually is okay, that why she is good with Itachi I guess"

"So you can read Itachi's mind?" Masaru shuddered at the thought from the first encounter with reading Itachi's mind.

"No, the only time I can read anyone's mind that at really Jounin and above is a moment of weakness of when they are really relaxed, angry or really happy for some reason."

"Mental Toughness is a factor then", said Yahiko. "So the only reason you can read my mind is because I just did the do", Yahiko smuggly said.

"You do realize I'm 9", asked Masaru.

"Perfect time for The Talk", Masaru groaned.

"Kisami is not taking this away from me", Yahiko

"I literally just saw you do it", said Masaru. "Yes, but you don't know anything just because you've seen the do". The do clearly referring to sex. Yahiko cleared his throat. "And what do you know so far".

"Well, my dad said Sex is when you pee in a woman and then she becomes pregnant" Yahiko was beyond shocked and just started to laughing really loud to the point of almost tears.

"Yeah No" Yahiko cleared his throat. "So much more". Yahiko spent the next thirty minutes to talk about the mechanics of the act and the things that Masaru may go through puberty. Yahiko was not embarrassed at all, because in his mind he had to figure it out all himself or have distortions of women from Jiraiya's books. Masaru was actually intrigued about the conversation just because of Yahiko's enthusiasm about the topic.

"So your saying I should wait until I really like a girl and probably wait until my body finishes 'puberty', Masaru used his fingers as quotations for the word.

"Yes, mainly because you will be a teenager, and you know nothing about relationships when you are that age", stated Yahiko. "Warning you are probably want to fuck every girl you see, but don't". Yahiko stopped himself because he knew that this would go over his head because even though he was mature he was still 9. "Revisit this conversation when you are older".Masaru nodded in response. "And if Kisame tries to take you to a whorehouse, DON'T", firmly stated Yahiko knowing of his and Kisame's close relationship. "Not saying its bad, but women are not objects and I don't think those places would teach you to respect woman." Masaru nodded. "Also No means No, Period",. Yahiko tapped his chin thinking what else he could tell him. "If you need advice about what to do about women problems, ask a woman or Nagato, don't ask men because I hate to say it we can be stupid". Masaru nodded in response.

"Well, that was a lot of information", said Masaru. "More than what Dad gave me"

"Was that your Dad's voice, I was hearing when you were in my head", Masaru seemed puzzled and remember that he came up with a way to connect his thought through touch.

"Well Soraya did say that my thought's had Dad's voice.", Masaru started tearing up again. Yahiko got up and embraced Masaru.

"Go ahead and let it out lil buddy", that's all the encouragement Masaru needed to finally let all the pin up feelings he had for several months. The sobs echoed silently across the kitchen as Yahiko put a sound barrier in the kitchen giving Masaru the private time he needed to mourn the family he lost. "Cry, because from this day you will be one of the strongest Ninja that ever lived", whispered Nagato. Masaru nodded promising himself that's what he would become.


End file.
